Scarlet Angels Reimagined
by ButterflyBlueEyes
Summary: Everything is about to change. On a stormy night, a speedster stumbles into STAR Labs and rocks Barrys world. She's from the future and his daughter, that is now stuck in the past, maybe forever. The big question is, who is her mother? This is Scarlet Angels reimagined as Natalie being 5 years old instead of 21. Don't need to read original, to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! If you are reading this for the first time and haven't read the original Scarlet Angels, I would suggest to go read it right now but you don't have to, to understand this story! If you have read it the original then you know that things are going to be veerrryyyy different this time around but I promise that there will still be Allen family fluff and of course lots of snowbarry!**

 **Remember this is set after 1x20, Wells is gone and Gideon disappeared with him, Ronnie and Caitlin broke up, deciding to just be friends and now Ronnie is traveling the world with Dr. Stein and his wife, Iris and Eddie are just a couple living together, not engaged and Henry Allen is in jail because they couldn't get a confession. And yes, i know he was freed in 2x01 but I'm keeping the story close to the original Scarlet Angels as much as possible, which I began writing like literally after 1x20.**

 **Okay, now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own the plot and Natalie Allen.**

 _*Barry's POV*_

Two months. For two months it has been quiet in Central City, it has been that way since Dr. Wells aka the Reverse Flash had disappeared. With only the rare metahuman popping up every once in a while, I've had the time to catch up on work which is where I am right now, at quiet work. Well, not so quiet with the raging thunderstorm outside. Cisco and Caitlin had checked to make sure it wasn't anything 'fracky', as Cisco called it this morning, going on with the storm but no metas to be accounted for today besides the ones locked away in the pipeline. I spun around in my chair trying to gather my thoughts about all thats happened lately. Wells being the Reverse Flash and killing my mother, me defeating him and trying to get back to normal.

So much going on but I still couldn't help but think about that newspaper article that had the name Iris West-Allen and all the things Gideon had said. I wanted so badly to ask Gideon more about the future but that disappeared with Wells, so there goes that idea. The question that keeps echoing in my head is, do I want it to be true? I love Iris, don't I? So why don't I want it to be true, why am I even questioning it? Knowing that should've made me happy but it doesn't and I don't know why. Iris and I have hardly spoken since she found out I was the Flash. She refuses to talk to me and won't return any of my calls or texts. Joe says she'll come around eventually but it'll probably be later rather than sooner.

The boom of thunder accompanied by the crack of lightning almost makes me fall out of my chair. I turned towards the window to see nothing out of the ordinary but I can't help but have a weird feeling about it. After looking out the window for a minute, I shook my head then got back to analyzing the samples from the latest crime scene. It's probably nothing.

 _*Unknown POV...Central City Park*_

I woke up to the booming of thunder followed by the crack of lightning and shot up. I was soaking wet and my stomach was hurting really badly.

"Daddy!" I called out clutching my stomach with tears in my eyes. Where did they go? Why am I in the park alone, they were right next to me? I whimpered as I looked down at my aching tummy, my floral dress was covered in blood. I need to find my mommy, I thought the pain becoming worse by the second. They are probably looking for me but they would go to STAR Labs. I took a deep breath then flashed to the STAR Labs.

 _*Caitlin's POV... STAR Labs*_

"Cisco, what are you doing to Barry's suit?" I asked carrying a tray with two coffees from Jitters on it. Cisco turned around with a big smile on his face.

"I'm putting the white part from the clipping we saw in Wells secret lair on the suit and it's MY suit Cait, Barry just wears it to be the Flash" he corrected grabbing his coffee and turning back towards his screen. I felt a jolt in my chest at the mention of the newspaper clipping but shook it off and walked over to my desk. I know I shouldn't feel jealous about the whole thing but I can't help it. It took me awhile to come to terms with it and I've certainly had the time to contemplate my feelings. I'm in love with Barry. Which is a good thing, it feels nice to be in love again but bad since he's still hung up on Iris. A part of me wishes that I never saw that stupid byline but seeing it is what confirmed to me what I'd been thinking about since Barry was dating Linda Park. I jumped at the booming of the thunder storm outside then again when the lightning cracked after it. I hate storms like this.

"Holy frack, that is a bad storm out there" Cisco exclaimed and I nodded holding my hand to my chest. Something felt a little weird though and it wasn't just the storm brewing outside. It's this feeling that everything was about to change and I'm not sure if it'll be good or bad. The familiar whoosh of air was a comfort and I turned around expecting to see Barry but it wasn't Barry at all. It was small girl soaking wet and her floral dress at blood staining the area of her shirt. I stood up and ran towards the little girl, she couldn't be more than 6 years old.

"Hey Bar, come check out this new design" Cisco called out not looking up from his screen.

"Cisco!" I exclaimed putting my hands on the arms of the little girl. She put her small hand on my cheek and smiled sweetly at me then collapsed in my arms.

"Woah, what the hell is going on?" Cisco muttered finally looking at her.

"I don't know, just call Barry. I need to help her"

 **That's all for now folks! Thanks fore reading and please review! OH and heads up, this probably won't be as long as the original Scarlet Angels but who knows! Okay, bye now ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am going to run this story just like the others in the Scarlet Angel series sooo shoutouts to the lovely reviewers:**

 **Raquel (Guest)- I'm glad you love the story so much! After I got the idea for this story, I just had to write it and put it up right away! Also, there will be a smidge of Edalie but only like an uncle niece relationship. Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **DocSlendy**

 **Guest(I read Scarlet Angels and can't wait to see what you're going to do now! So far so good :)) Yay, I'm glad you are enjoying it so far! There will be quite a bit different this time around! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Lilteds**

 **Mr panda (Guest)- don't worry I will, I'm sorta obssesed with this story! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Mary (Guest)- I'm glad, thanks for reviewing!**

 **AReiss215**

 **ash (Guest)- Don't worry I will. Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **brico4899**

 **ArTeMuS09**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the flash but I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

* _Barry's POV_ *

 _"It's over Wells!" I shouted at my old mentor, I finally had him cornered. The plan to kill the reverse flash was in order, Cisco had modified the cold gun, yes Captain Colds gun, to kill a speedster. The plan was to have Ronnie and Oliver to wait inside an abandoned warehouse while I drew Wells inside. Once Wells was in, Caitlin would activate the shield that would trap all meta-humans inside the warehouse. Then I would pull out the gun. So far things had gone exactly as Caitlin planned, I remember my heart swelling with pride when she had explained her plan to us._

 _When Wells noticed that he was trapped he started to laugh, "Whats so funny?" Ronnie snapped as Oliver and him came to stand on either side of me._

 _"Congratulations, your plan certainly worked didn't it Doctor Snow?" he taunted looking right at the cameras._

 _"Shut the hell up, Wells. It's over" I snapped, angry that he would even speak to Caitlin. I had insisted on Caitlin and Cisco staying at STAR Labs and watching everything from the screens, I wouldn't put them in danger anymore, Wells has put them through too much. All of us had really._

 _"You don't think I didn't know about the plan Doctor Snow concocted to stop me or how Cisco modified Mr. Snart's gun to kill me. That gun won't do anything to me"._

 _I smirked, "We counted on that, we made sure that our plan was broadcasted to you." I said flashing to where Cisco had hidden the cold gun and returned back with it in safely in my hands._

 _"You can't kill me, I'm always one step ahead" Wells scoffed_

 _"Are you really sure about that?" Oliver said calmly with his bow pointed straight at Wells' heart._

 _"You only think that you got a hold of the gun and rendered it useless" Ronnie added in._

 _"We made sure that all our plans were set and that you'd know about them. Cisco was brilliant enough to make two, just incase. It was Cait's idea to have one hidden here just waiting for this day to come. You ruined my life, my families life, all my friend's lives and now it's time to pay" I finished pointing the gun at Wells, all the pain and anger surfacing to my head. It was time to end this, forever._

 _Wells looked shocked and truly impressed, not that I really cared. Wells sat there looking dumbfounded for a moment then screamed in anger and began to Flash towards me but we were all prepared for this._

 _Oliver released his arrow which hit Wells' shoulder, Ronnie blasted fire at his legs then I delivered the final blow and fired the cold gun. It was over, I had finally avenged my mothers death. My only regret is that now I couldn't get my father out of prison._

 _With a sigh I dropped the gun, my hands wouldn't stop shaking, I killed someone. Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, was dead._

The sound of my phone ring disrupted my thoughts and I quickly reached for it. I glanced at the call I.D, Cisco Ramon. The thunder boomed again outside and answered the phone with a sigh.

"Hey Cisco, what's going on?" I asked sitting back in my chair.

"Barry you need to get to STAR Labs like right now" Cisco voice said through the phone urgently.

"What's wrong?" Did something happen to Caitlin? Is there another meta?

"Look it's hard to explain but you need to get here, now" I felt panic settling into my chest and I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm on my way" I replied then hung up. I quickly sent Joe a text telling him about the emergency at STAR Labs then quickly flashed there. I stopped at the door to put in the code and shook off the rain then flashed to the cortex where Cisco was pacing.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Cisco exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. What? I got here in 45 seconds.

"What's going on? Where's Caitlin? Is she okay?" I asked worry filling me up. She needs to be okay.

"She's fine but a little girl flashed here covered in blood and fainted in Cait's arms."

"What? Who is she?" Who would hurt a little girl and where are her parents?

"We don't know. Cait's working on her now but she was covered in blood" Cisco said starting to pace again. I passed him and walked towards the Med bay. Caitlin was putting sutures down and grabbing a bandage. The little girl couldn't be more than 6 years old. She had really long auburn hair, the tips of them were soaked with blood. She sorta looks like me when I was a kid and like someone very familiar but I can't put my finger on who.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked, an intense worry in my gut. I don't know what it was but I felt extremely protective of this little girl, a fierce need to protect her. Caitlin turned away around and gave me a half smile.

"She'll be okay. I got the bullet out and stitched her up. I'm still waiting for the results for the blood test". I felt this huge weight come off my chest.

"Who is she?" I asked walking over to the bed and stared down at her pale cheeks. I sat down on the stool by the bedside then looked at Caitlin when she answered.

"No idea but she...she kinds looks like you Barry" Cait said hesitating on the last part. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah she does" The machine beeped and Caitlin walked over to check it. I don't know what compelled me too but I grabbed the little girls hand. I jolted, she's freezing cold. I stood to go get her some more blankets then tucked them around her. Cait had put my STAR Labs sweatshirt on her and I have to say she looked adorable. I put her hand in mind and slowly rubbed them together to warm up her hands.

"Daddy" I looked up at the girl to see two green eyes staring back at me, my eyes. Shock must have been all over my face because she frowned at me and creased her eyebrows.

"Barry" I looked away from the now awake little girl to Caitlin who had a look of shock on her face. "There's something you should know"

"I think I might already know"

 **Yay, chapter 2 is complete! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please leave me your thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back people! Shoutouts to the lovely reviewers:**

 **theflashanatic (Guest)**

 **nigtwing350**

 **Lolly (Guest) - I'm glad you like this series, I love writing it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **brico4899**

 **mary (Guest) - I defiantly will! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Guest (It's getting good! I love when you can update fast) me too, it makes me feel like I accomplished something! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Raquel (Guest)- I don't think I'll be adding any season 2 characters. I'm really glad that you love the series tho! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **DocSlendy**

 **AReiss215**

 **theflashanatic (Guest)- Yay, I'm glad! Thanks for the review!**

 **clashofthelegends**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **Lina (Guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest (:I loved! Please, keep writing)- Don't worry I will! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer**

 **Daniel6**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash in any shape or form but I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

* _Barry's POV_ *

"I think I may already know" I whispered staring down at those green eyes looking at me like I hung the world. I quickly looked her over, there was no way she could be Iris' daughter, her skin is too light. If she was Iris daughter she'd have darker skin, her skin is actually lighter than mine more like Caitlin's skin actually. Could she be Caitlin's daughter? No, no way. I don't feel like that about her, right?

"Daddy?" I smiled at my apparent daughter from the future. "You don't know who I am do you?" she asked softly a frown tugging at her lips. I felt my heart break and I shook my head sadly.

"I must've fallen through the vortex after he shot me" she mused and looked down at her stomach, her eyes widening in panic. "Where's my locket?". I looked around quickly then saw it on the table, it had my symbol on it with something around it that I couldn't really make out.

"It's right here" I reassured handing it to her. She took it quickly and held it to her chest staring at it happily before putting it around her neck. It's obviously her most prized possession or one of them anyway.

"I'm Natalie, by the way. Natalie Nora Allen. I'm this many" she said turning those emerald orbs back on me and holding up her hand, she's five. Nora, like my Mom. I smiled at the name, it's beautiful.

"I love it" I replied feeling my heart squeeze happily as I looked at her smiling goofily at me.

"Daddy?" she said pulling on my sleeve to get my attention which she already had. Natalie had my complete attention. I raised my eyebrows in question and she continued blinking those eyes at me cutely, "What year is it?".

"2015", her eyes widened and she shook her head a few times in panic.

"but that's five years before I'm even born. You aren't even with Mommy yet!" Natalie exclaimed throwing her small arms in the air. I grabbed her arms and pulled them back down.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you back to your time period. I'm sure future me and your mother are really worried about you" I said gently stroking her auburn hair. Who is her mother? My words seem to only make things worse though because she began to whimper and put her hands over her eyes. Caitlin rushed over and gave me an accusing look. I shrugged not knowing what I did wrong.

"Shh, it's okay. We are going to get you home, I promise. It's going to be okay" Caitlin soothed pulling Natalie into her arms. Natalie pulled away from her and looked at her face. With a tear stained face she put her little hand on Caitlin's cheek with a hopeful smile, taking us both by surprise.

"You're alive" Natalie whispered her voice cracking then she launched herself into Cait's arms. Caitlin was looking pretty surprised. I felt my heart shattering, Caitlin is dead in the future and Natalie knew her and pretty well I'm guessing from the way she's holding her.

"What the frack is going on in here?" Cisco said from the doorway, all three of us turned to look at him.

"Uncle Cisco" Natalie called happily but didn't leave Cait's arms, a smile returning to her face. Cisco smiled awkwardly then looked at me and Caitlin looking for answers. Cait didn't answer looking really shocked and a little happy. I'd have to ask her about it later.

"This is Natalie Nora Allen, she's my daughter from the future" I said looking at Cisco then back at Caitlin and Natalie. My heart was beating a bit faster when I noticed how similar the two of them looked. Natalie had Caitlin's nose, lips and hair.

"Awesome" Cisco breathed out and Natalie giggled, quite adorably I might add.

"So, what happens now?" Natalie asked after her giggles died down and snuggled into Caitlin's arms as she waited for my answer. Caitlin held Natalie with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not sure" I answered honestly, "we've never dealt with this before, wait. Who shot you?" I asked anger filling my body. Natalie put her head in Cait's hair and shook her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she mumbled and Caitlin rubbed her back reassuringly.

"You don't have to tell us right now," Caitlin said and Natalie pulled her head away to look at her, "you can tell us when you're ready, okay?" Natalie nodded sadly then turned her head to look at me and Cisco who had come to stand by the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry Daddy" she whimpered out and I felt my chest constrict again.

"It's okay, sweetie. Come here" I replied opening my arms to her, she moved from Caitlin to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. We all sat there in silence as Natalie held onto me and I gripped onto her my heart feelin a million different things.

"I'm scared Daddy" she whispered in my ear. I held her tighter.

"I am too" I breathed out and looked up to meet Caitlin's eyes. She smiled sadly and sighed. There was something about the way Natalie was looking ata Caitlin that gave me a happy feeling but at the same time, I can't accept the fact that she is dead in the future. If Natalie is born in five years then she's born in 2020 and she's five , so shemust be from the year 2025.

"We should tell Joe, he might have some idea of what to do" Caitlin said standing up from the bed with a sad smile on her face. I'd probably look like that if I knew I was going to be dead in a few years.

"I'll call him" I agreed and Natalie pulled away but stayed in my arms, not that I'm complaining. She stayed silent and rested her head on my shoulder waiting to see what would happen next. I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket and dialed Joe's number.

" _Hey Bar, what's up?_ " Joe's voice said happily from the phone.

"Hey, do you think we could meet at Jitter's later. I need to show you something" I said choosing my words carefully.

" _Sure, is everything okay?_ "

"Yeah but could you maybe come alone. I know you usually eat with Iris but it's really important" Natalie's head came up at the mention of Iris, I turned to see a frown on her face but she didn't she anything and put her head back on my shoulder bitting her lower lip. Just like Caitlin does when something is bothering her.

" _Okay, I'll call Iris now and reschedule. She'll probably just eat with Eddie_ "

"Thanks Joe. I'll see you there. bye"

" _Bye Bar._ " I let out a sigh and looked up at Caitlin and Cisco.

"What now?" Cisco asked crossing his arms. Natalie let out a yawn then scrunched up her nose.

"How about we start by letting this one have a nap?" Caitlin said with a smile.

"But Mommy I'm not tired" Natalie mumbled tiredly and all three of us looked shocked. Caitlin's the mother. I marry Caitlin. Caitlin is dead in Natalie's future. Natalie looked back up.

"What?" she asked innocently. Cisco was the first to recover.

"Caitlin is your mother" Natalie hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh man, I wasn't supposed to tell you. You always told me that if ever traveled back in time to not reveal big future stuff. Sorry Daddy" Caitlin stood there frozen looking at Natalie for a minute then looked at me and walked out of the room. I sighed and turned back to my daughter who looked even more upset now.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just get some rest. I think your mom and I need to talk" I reassured her smiling at her. My heart felt like it might burst out of my chest. Caitlin Snow is the mother of my child. I couldn't help but feel relived and happy and sad all at the same time.

"Okay" Natalie mumbled obviously upset with herself. I tucked her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Just get some sleep" I said and she nodded back slowly. With one more kiss on the forehead Cisco and I walked out of the med bay turning off the light in the process.

"I have to say that I didn't expect that like at all" Cisco said once we reached the cortex. I shook my head.

"I didn't either" I mumbled. I didn't expect my rainy day at work to end up like this but I'm strangely really happy about it. "I'm gonna go find Caitlin"

"Yeah, you probably should" Cisco replied with a duh look on his face. I nodded and started to walk away but Cisco continued, "I'm not surprised that you and Caitlin have a daughter together, you know, one day. The two of you just fit". I smiled goofily.

"I think so too" I agreed then went in search of the mother of my child.

 **Holy crap, guys! Whats going to happen with Snowbarry and how will Joe react? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Welcome back to the story! First off, shoutouts:**

 **DocSlendy**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **clashofthelegends**

 **Guest(Love love love)- I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **Scarletspeedster (Guest) - This story is definalty more easy to update than Snow Angels because I'm basically just rewritting a story and Snow Angels is a bit more complicated because I'm trying to fit in so much for every character. Thanks for the review!**

 **Lolly (Guest)- You'll just have to wait and see! I'm so glad you love it, more soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TheNightstriker**

 **brico4899**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

* _Caitlin's POV_ *

I felt my head spinning in circles as I walked out of the med bay. I marry Barry and we have Natalie then I die when shes's just a little girl. Just like how Barry grew up, motherless. I didn't stop walking until I reached the hallway leading into the cortex. I leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. It's going to be okay. I'm happy that I marry Barry, I love Barry but he loves Iris. Please don't come after me Barry, I can't take the rejection from you right now, I pleaded silently to him. My prayers went unanswered when I heard Barry and Cisco talking in the cortex.

"I have to say that I didn't expect that like at all" Cisco said his voice echoing to the hallway. That's an understatement.

"I didn't either" I heard Barry mumble out. Oh no, he's disappointed it's me. I felt my heart breaking. Barry spoke again, "I'm gonna go find Caitlin".

I didn't want them to know that I'd been listening so I walked hurriedly to the pipeline and sat down where I'd cried about Ronnie being Firestorm months ago. With tears bubbling in my eyes I sank to the floor and tried to pull myself together. I'm happy Natalie is mine, she's such a beautiful girl and I already know how smart she is just by the way she talks. I can tell she really loves all of us. Not only is Barry disappointed that he marries me but I'm also dead by the time my daughter is five years old. How is this happening? I wish that I never fell in love again, I hate the heartbreak. I can't take this over and over again.

"Caitlin" I looked up to see Barry standing by the entrance to the pipeline with a concerned smile on his face. I sniffled and wiped my tears quickly.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Barry" I answered looking back at the ground.

"Cait, I..."

"Please don't break my heart, I can't take it again" I interrupted finally looking up at him. Confusion, sadness and something I couldn't really decipher graced his handsome features. "Please don't say it. I already know that you love Iris and wanted her to be Natalie's mother. I'm sorry that you're disappointed so please don't say it". I finished then looked back down as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Is that what you think is going on, Caitlin?" Barry asked walking closer to me. I stood up and faced him brushing the tears away again.

"That's what I know is going on, Barry. So can we please-" I was interrupted by Barry putting both his hands on my face and kissing me. I froze for a minute then started to kiss him back. I was so confused right now but all rational thought was thrown away with his lips on mine. My heart felt like it would burst with how happy I felt kissing Barry. It was a soft and gentle kiss and I didn't want it to stop but I needed answers so I pulled away. Barry looked disappointed but when he saw the question in my eyes he smiled that wonderful smile that makes my heart beat at a mile a minute.

"I'm not disappointed that it's you, Caitlin" He said with conviction, total sincerity shining in his eyes.

"I don't understand" I whispered out staring into those emerald orbs. Barry chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not in love with Iris anymore, sure I'll always love her but don't we all always love our first loves" I nodded slowly, I still love Ronnie but I'm not in love with him anymore, "When I first realized that Natalie was my daughter, I felt this weight come off my chest. It's like seeing her made me realize that I didn't love Iris like that anymore and I couldn't help but hope that it was you that I have a future with, that I have that beautiful little girl up there with. I love you Caitlin, God, I'm so in love with you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that".

"Really?' I asked not bothering to hide the hope in my voice. If I thought that kissing Barry made my heart burst then hearing say he loved me made me feel like my whole body would explode. Barry chuckled again and nodded.

"Really" he confirmed. I leaned in to kiss him again and he gladly obliged. After a minute I pulled away with a smile on my face.

"I'm in love you too" I whispered our noses barely touching. Barry smiled so wide I thought his face may crack.

"I'm glad" he replied and we both laughed lightly before connecting our lips again.

"Not that I'm not really excited for you guys but Natalie is awake and crying her eyes out" Cisco's voice called through the intercom system. Barry and I shared a concerned look before he picked me up and flashed us to the cortex.

"What happened while we were gone?" Barry asked concern radiating through his voice.

"I don't know man, I was just sitting here, not ease dropping on you guys at all, then I hear Nat start whimpering so I went to calm her down and she just got worse". Barry and I exchanged a blush but then quickly ran to the med bay. When Natalie saw us, she flashed out of the bed and into my arms.

"Mommy" she whimpered and rubbed her back soothingly, Barry came to stand next to us and put his hand on her back. We shared a look then turned back to our distraught daughter.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Barry asked as we walked to the bed and sat down. Natalie sniffled then pulled away from me to look at us both.

"I had a ni-nightmare about th-that d-d-day" She stuttered out tears still streaming down her face. Barry reached forward and wiped the tears from her face.

"About what day, honey?" He asked rubbing his thumb on her cheek. I continued to rub her back as I listened. Natalie hiccuped then turned her eyes up to me then looked back to Barry.

"The day he took Mommy went away". I felt my heartbreak at how broken she sounded. Oh my god, was she there when it happened to me, whatever it was?

I looked at Barry who looked like he was gonna cry too. I had forgotten that I was dead in Natalie's time.

"Natalie," Barry started his voice shaking, "were you there when your mommy died?". She nodded sadly, my heart broke and I could tell by Barry's face that his did too.

"I shouldn't say anymore. You told me that no matter how much we want to change the past, we can't. You said that you would go back and do that day over to save her but you were afraid it would've been me instead" Natalie said looking Barry straight in the eyes like she was begging him not to talk about it anymore.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" I said when Barry didn't say anything, "but let's not dwell on things we can't change. We need to get ready to meet Joe". Natalie perked up at least a little bit.

"We are going to see Grandpa Joe?" she asked a little happiness in her voice.

"Yes we are" I said bopping her nose, causing a giggle to leave my daughters lips. I glanced at Barry to see a half-smile on his face. He forgot about that part of the future too.

"We might need to get me some new clothes though" Natalie said gesturing to Barry's STAR Labs sweatshirt that she was wearing, which is much to big for her. I have to say that she looks adorable like this. I noticed the dry blood in her auburn hair too.

"And wash this out" I added on. Natalie scrunched up her nose.

"But I don't wanna take a bath" she pouted, Barry and I exchanged a look and laughed lightly.

"Too bad, missy" Barry teased picking her up causing her to giggle again. He spun her around then plopped her back down on the bed a smile on both their faces. My heart warmed at the sight. After I took Natalie to the bathroom and helped her wash off and Barry went to get her some clothes after asking Natalie for her size and she was dressed in the dark jeans and little white sweater, we were ready to go meet Joe.

"You don't still use a car seat, right Natalie?" Barry asked while he carried her to my car. Natalie looked a little offended and playfully hit Barry's shoulder with a giggle.

"No, Daddy! I'm five, not two!" she exclaimed. Cisco and I laughed as Barry shook his head with a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure, honey" He replied tickling her, earning another flourish of giggles escaping her lips. He already loves being a Dad.

"Daddy!' she shrieked and almost fell out of his arms. i gave Barry a look and he stopped tickling her.

"Be careful with her Barry!" I scolded as I unlocked my car. Barry raised the hand not holding Natalie in defense and our little girl began to giggle again. She's such a happy kid. Once we were all situated in the car, Cisco at shotgun and Barry and Natalie in the back, we were off to Jitters. The car ride was relatively quiet except for Natalie talking about the clouds outside the window and how different the city looked. When I looked at Barry in the review window, he was looking at Natalie in awe the whole time. He loves her just as much as I do.

"We're here" I announced and Natalie's face lit up.

"Good, I'm starving. Daddy will you help me with the seatbelt?" Natalie asked yanking on the seatbelt. All three of us laughed then Barry nodded and flashed to the other side of the car to help Natalie out of the car. He picked her up and held her on his hip looking very much like a dad. Natalie rested her head on his shoulder and played with her necklace as we walked inside.

"Looks like Joe's not here yet" Cisco commented looking around.

"Let's just sit down and get this munchkin some food" Barry said kissing Natalie's forehead as she perked up for food.

"Can I have hot chocolate Daddy?" she asked after we'd sat down at a round table for five. Cisco was to my left, Natalie to my right, Barry next to her and one empty seat for Joe.

"Of course you can honey, is that your favorite?". Natalie nodded with a big smile then turned to look at Barry and asked another question.

"Can I sit in your lap Daddy? This seat is too low for me". Barry and I smiled at each other while Cisco chuckled.

"Sure, come here" Barry replied moving his menu to the table and Natalie crawled into his lap leaning against his chest.

"Can I have three of these sandwiches and a cookie?" She asked again after looking at the menu, pointing at Jitter's PB&J from the kids menu. Only 2 hours with her and he's already wrapped around her little finger. I couldn't help but smile at how polite she was, we certainly raised her right.

"Order whatever you want". Natalie nodded and when the waitress came we all ordered.

"Your daughter is adorable" She said to Barry and I, we both looked at each other and blushed.

"Thank you" I said back politely.

"Your welcome. She looks just like you both" The waitress replied back then walked away to grab our drinks. Barry and I smiled at each other while Natalie colored on the kids menu. Cisco was watching us all with a smile on his face.

"We should play 20 questions but Nat answers them" He proposed leaning forward on the table towards Natalie. Natalie looked up at him and put down her crayons.

"Okay but no asking future questions Uncle Cisco" She said giving him an icy warning look. She is defiantly my child. Barry chuckled obviously thinking the same thing.

"Deal, first question when were you born?". Natalie leaned forward.

"April 25, 2020" was her simple answer. I filed that information away later. She turned five 6 months ago, with it being October.

"Are you in kindergarten?" Barry asked and Natalie turned around with a smug look on her face.

"I'm in 3rd grade. I skipped three grades and I look older than five anyway" All of us looked surprised, our daughter is a little genius. The waitress came back with the drinks and Natalie and Barry's food.

"Mommy, it's your turn" Natalie said picking up the hot chocolate to take a sip. I couldn't ask the question I really wanted to answer, How long have I been dead?

"What's your favorite color?". Natalie smiled and giggled.

"Red, like Daddy's suit" she answered, Barry, Cisco and I all exchanged smiles. Natalie really just adores Barry. Natalie turned to the sandwiches and started to eat them quickly. Well as quickly as she can without using her meta abilities.

"Wow, you really like food don't you?" Cisco laughed. Natalie nodded.

"Mmhmm, if I don't eat food every two hours then I'll pass out. It used to scare you a lot when you forgot to feed me constantly" she stated with her mouth full. Cisco looked a litle sheepish and Barry gave him a disapproving look.

"Natalie Nora Allen, don't chew with your mouth full" I scolded and she smiled guiltily.

"Sorry Mommy" she answered sheepishly.

"Why is your skin so cold?" Barry asked, the question had been bothering him I could tell. Natalie finished her food then wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering.

"I can't tell you that one, Daddy. It's a top secret future thing but if I start to feel warm then theres a problem", Barry furrowed his brows but before he could ask Natalie's face lit up.

"Grandpa Joe" she whispered excitedly and I could see the struggle for her not to go hug him. He was giving us a curious look as he took the seat next to Barry.

"I see you've already eaten half the menu" Joe joked then turned his eyes to Natalie who was still in Barry's lap, "and who is this adorable young lady?" Barry looked at me and I smiled in encouragement grabbing his hand under the table.

"Joe, this is Natalie. Natalie Nora Allen" Joe looked confused, "She's my daughter from the future.

 **That's all for now! Next time, Joe's reaction! Thanks for reading and please review:) More soooonn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey people! First off, shoutouts to those wonderful reviewers:**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **Raquel (Guest)- I'm glad you like it and yes Felicity will be making an appearance in the next few chapters! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **DocSlendy**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **Daniel6**

 **Quick Frost (Guest)- Haha, there will be I promise! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you are so enthusiastic!**

 **Denisse W.H.D**

 **Lolly (Guest)- Isn't she? I just love writing her! It's no biggie,this plot just inspires me is all. Thanks for the review:)**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **34 (Guest)- Aw, thank you! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **MusicalMelody (Guest)- Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for the review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Flash, as much as I want to but I do own Natalie Allen and the plot!**

* _Barry's POV_ *

"Joe, this is Natalie. Natalie Nora Allen", Joe looked confused so I continued praying he wouldn't do something to scare and/or hurt Natalie. "She's my daughter from the future". His eyes flew to Natalie and she waved shyly.

"Hi Grandpa Joe". His mouth flew open then he began to gape at us. I could tell Natalie felt uncomfortable with the whole thing as her head went down. I kissed Nat's head to try and sooth her as we al waited for Joe to stop looking so shocked.

"Are you okay, Joe?" Caitlin asked reaching across the table to put her hand over Joe's. Cisco began to laugh at the way Joe was reacting. Caitlin and I sent him a dirty look and he stopped with a cough.

"What in the name of God is going on Barry? You aren't playing some joke on me?" he asked giving me a stern look.

"No, trust me I was just as shocked as you at first but Natalie is really my daughter from the future" I replied. Joe looked at Cisco and Caitlin for confirmation, they nodded and Joe turned back to me.

"How did she get here?" He asked clearly exasperated. Come to think of it, we never asked her that.

"Natalie, how did you get here?" I asked my auburn haired daughter. She started to fidget with her hands. Caitlin moved her hand over Natalie's and she looked up at her.

"It's okay, sweetie. We won't be mad, I promise" Caitlin soothed and I thanked God again for Caitlin being the love of my life. Natalie nodded.

"Daddy and I were in the park, you always takes me on Saturdays" she said directing the last part to me, "Then he showed up again. Daddy told me to run and hide but he had someone with him. The other man grabbed me before I could run but I fought him off and when I ran away he shot me. When I fell, I fell into one of the vortex's he had created when he saw me fall. The last thing I remember is Daddy shouting my name before I woke up in the storm and I was here." Future me must be so worried. Losing Caitlin and then Natalie from the same guy. Whoever this he is, isn't going to take my family from me.

"Who would shoot a kid? That's just messed up" Cisco muttered shaking his head.

"I'd never seen him before" Natalie admitted silently and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She snuggled into my chest facing Caitlin who took Natalie's outstretched hand. My eyes met Joe's and he nodded. He believed us. After a few minutes of silent the waitress came back and took Joe's order. Natalie's head popped back up and she leaned forward to analyze Joe..

"You don't have little gray hairs anymore" She stated with a giggle, Joe chuckled and the mood became much happier again. It's funny how one person can make such an impact in a matter of seconds.

"What year are you from, Natalie?" Joe asked back into question mode.

"2025, I'm this many" she announced holding up 5 fingers proudly. We all chuckled at her animated personality. Kids clearly get over things much quicker or maybe she's a hide her pain behind her smile like me.

"Whose your mother, if I'm allowed to ask that?" Joe asked and I turned to look at Caitlin.

"My mother's name is Caitlin Eleanor Allen" Natalie said turning to smile widely at Caitlin. I mirrored the action and put Caitlin and I's intertwined hands on the table. Joe raised his eyebrows and I could see the gears turning in his head. He sat back clearly processing this information. Caitlin looked a bit hurt by this and I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you disappointed I'm not Iris' daughter?" Natalie asked looking angry and a little hurt, "because I love my Mommy very much and I wouldn't want another any one else to be my Mommy". I smiled at her devotion to Caitlin and I could see how happy Cait looked by Natalie's statement. Joe chuckled and shook his head at my fuming little speedster.

"No, I'm just a little surprised. I have to admit that I hoped that Iris would one day end up with Barry but that's clearly just a dream now." Natalie gave him an icy look, "not that I don't love Caitlin, she's wonderful and I'm happy she's with my son and has you". Natalie giggled.

"Good" was all she said before returning to her coloring page. Cisco started to laugh while Joe just looked relieved that Natalie wasn't giving him an icy stare anymore.

"She is so your daughter, Cait. Wow, that was awesome. You should've seen your face Joe" Cisco laughed while Caitlin and I shook our heads and Joe gave him an unamused look. I kissed my daughter's head happily then looked back up at Joe getting serious.

"We need your help, Natalie is going to be here for awhile and we aren't sure what to do. Any ideas?" I asked hoping Joe had a solution.

"She could stay with me, I could say that she's my cousins daughter and they have a trip or something" Caitlin offered, she'd obviously been thinking about it a lot. I raised my eyebrows at her in amusement and she shrugged with a smile.

"Why can't we just go to our house?" Natalie asked pausing her drawling of Joe that she was doodling. Which is surprisingly good for a five year old. "Wait, we don't live there yet, never mind" she finished then shrugged and went back to her doodling.

"What about during the day? Nat can't just be by herself all day" Cisco interjected.

"So, we'll just take turns watching her but Cait, " I said turning to my future wife, "I'd really like it if you and Natalie would come stay with Joe and I at least until we figure out how to return Natalie to her time period". I looked to Joe for confirmation, who nodded in agreement.

"That's right, we don't know if whoever sent Nat here isn't here too or something didn't come back with her in that vortex" Cisco added in. Caitlin looked down at Natalie then back up to my pleading eyes. I need them both to be safe and there isn't enough room for all three of us in Cait's apartment. I'm staying with my daughter until she returns safe and sound to future me, who is probably losing his mind.

"Fine, as long as it's okay with you Joe. I'd really hate to intrude and what are we going to tell Iris?" Caitlin said giving in. I smiled and kissed her quickly.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides it'll give me time with my granddaughter. Don't worry about Iris, we could just tell her the truth" Joe pointed out.

"It's not safe for a lot of people to know about Nat being a time traveler. I don't want to risk changing the timeline more than it probably already has been" Cisco quipped. Joe sighed, I know he hates lying to Iris but keeping Natalie safe is more important right now.

"Okay but you are coming up with an excuse to tell her why there is suddenly a little girl that looks like you and Caitlin living with us" I smiled.

"We can just say that Caitlin is looking for a new place to accommodate Natalie living with her. Just say it's a coincidence that Nat looks like Barry" Cisco said happily, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"I guess that could work" Caitlin agreed, looking to me and nodded happily.

"Are you okay with Natalie?" I asked brushing the hair out of my daughters face.

"Am I going to be with both you and Mommy?" She asked hope shining in those green orbs.

"Yep" was my simple reply. A smile graced her face and she nodded.

"Then I'm okay with it" she confirmed with a giggle at the end.

"Dude , we should probably call Felicity to make up an identity just in case" Cisco said.

"Good idea, I'll call her later" I replied. My smile widened, everything was coming together then I looked up and it faltered, Iris and Eddie were walking in and they'd spotted us. Uh oh.

"Hey guys, Barry" Iris said reaching the table her smiling ending when she saw me.

"Who is this adorable one?" Eddie asked looking down at Natalie who was still in my lap. Her green eyes looked up at Eddie and she smiled sweetly.

"Hi there" she said waving shyly.

"This is my cousins daughter, Natalie, she's staying with me till her Dad gets out of the hospital" Caitlin said earning a sympathetic smile from Eddie and a suspicious look from Iris.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope he gets better soon" Eddie responded and Caitlin smiled in thanks. I squeezed her hand earning a smile thrown in my direction.

"What's your name?" Natalie asked Eddie putting down her crayon. Eddie chuckled and sat down in an empty seat.

"My names Eddie Thawne. I'm a detective" He answered smiling at her.

"My daddy works with detectives, he's really smart" Natalie replied proudly, I exchanged an amused look with Caitlin and Cisco.

"That's cool. What are you coloring?" Natalie looked down at her paper then back up at Eddie with a grin.

"My grandpa" she answered honestly. Eddie looked down at the drawling and looked a bit in awe.

"This is really good, kid. Do you want to be an artist?" Natalie shook her head.

"Nope" she said popping the p, " I want to be a forensic scientist".

"Why is she in Barry's lap?" Iris whispered to Joe but everyone caught it. When Natalie saw Iris she frowned then bit her lower lip beginning to fidget with her hands .

"I think I better get her down for a nap" Caitlin said with a nap and got up. I handed Natalie to Caitlin then stood up myself.

"I'll help you get your things together for tonight " I pretended to offer, not wanting to have either of them out of my sight and sensing that Natalie wanted nothing to do with Iris for whatever reason.

"For what? " Iris inquired not unkindly but had a suspicious edge to her voice. She knew something was up.

"Caitlin and Natalie are going to be staying in the house for a while, well until Caitlin can find a new place big enough for both her and Natalie". Eddie made an oh noise and Iris nodded slowly.

"See you at the house, Joe. Bye guys" I said putting my hand on the small of Caitlin's back to guide her and Natalie to the car with Cisco following behind. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Iris eyeing my hand that was touching Caitlin. Once we were all back in the car and on our way to STAR Labs to drop off Cisco, Natalie started to drift off again. I smiled as her head started to fall against the window only to move the other direction a second later. I moved to the middle seat quickly and caught her head before she hurt her neck. Her green eyes opened to mine and she smiled softly, fighting her sleepiness.

"Thanks Daddy" she mumbled then cuddled into my lap and closed her eyes again.

"Anytime, my scarlet angel" I whispered then started to gently run my hand through her hair like my Mom had done for me as a kid. I remember it always put me right to sleep and made me feel safe. Staring down at the utter innocence of my daughter made me never want to let her go.

 **That's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please leave me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back again! I just keep spoiling you guys with these updates don't I? Anyway, on to the good stuff, shoutouts to those rad reviewers:**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **Raquel (Guest)- I'm glad you liked that. I still wanted to incorporate Edalie in some way so its going to be and Uncle and Niece relationship. I''m excited to write Felicity into this story...again. Thanks for reviewing:) Also, to your second review, I don't know if I will. I'll think on that one.**

 **Piano775 (Guest)- Thanks, I'm glad you like it:3 Thanks for the review as well!**

 **DocSlendy**

 **Denisse W.H.D**

 **Lolly (Guest)- You can bet on it;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **Guest**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **Guest**

 **TheNightstriker**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

* _Barry's POV...Year 2025_ *

"Natalie, I need you to run" I said kneeling down next to her as he appeared. Today was supposed to be a quiet day with my daughter like we do every week.

"But Daddy" she protested tears pooling in her eyes. It broke my heart to see her sad, I haven't left her side since that day. That horrible day that destroyed us both. I never wanted Natalie to grow up like I did, no matter how I much I loved Joe, I wanted my daughter to be raised by both of her parents. That's just a dream now but I can't lose Natalie, ever.

"Listen to me, run back to STAR Labs and get Uncle Cisco. it's gonna be okay. I love you, scarlet angel" I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy", I reluctantly let her go then went to face him. The man who destroyed everything. After battling with him for a while I heard a gun shot ringing through the air causing him and I to stop. Both of us turned to see a man I hadn't noticed before with a gun and Natalie falling to the ground her side bleeding.

"Natalie!" I exclaimed panic rising in my body as I left my battle to go catch her. No, no, no I can't lose her too. Right when I was about to get to her a vortex appeared in the ground then closed with my little girl falling through it. "NO!" I shouted banging my fist on the ground. I turned in anger towards him.

"Where is she?!" I demanded, red hot anger flooding my entire body. He began to laugh hysterically making me angrier. "Where the hell is my daughter?!".

"Somewhere you'll never find her" He taunted and just before I reached him he disappeared in a vortex.

"God dammit!" I shouted punching the ground again. How can this be happening? Natalie could be anywhere in time and she's hurt. What if she dies before I can find her? I tried to make myself calm down but the tears were already spilling down my cheeks. After a few minutes of pure anguish that clearly wasn't going to go away till my little girl was safely back in my arms, I stood up shakily then flashed to STAR Labs.

"Dude, whats going on? I just saw an alert in the park" Cisco said standing up from his desk. "Where's Nat?".

"She's gone. She tried to get away from him and when she did, he shot her. Vortex threw her through a portal before I could get to her" I explained my voice cracking as I crumbled to the floor. This can't be happening. Cisco stood there in shock. "I wasn't fast enough to save my own daughter" I sobbed feeling like the worst father in the universe.

"Oh man. Barry, I'm so sorry but you have to know that this wasn't your fault." Cisco insisted kneeling down in front of me. I felt a sense of deja vu, he'd said the same thing when Caitlin died. I wasn't fast enough that day either.

"Isn't it? It's my job not only as the Flash but as her father to protect her. I don't know where she is or if she's even alive"

"Dude, we are going to find Natalie. I promise that once we figure out where he sent her, we'll get her back. She's a smart kid and if she was sent to the past then I'm sure she'll find past us or go to the hospital. We'll probably start getting memories of her being in the past soon" He said conviction in his voice, "Now get up and clean yourself up, I'll call Joe and Felicity". I nodded slowly then stood up.

"Thanks Cisco" was all I could muster then began my slow walk to the showers. Nothing else really mattered but my family. I remember how stupid I felt when I realized my feelings for Caitlin only after she almost died in the explosion at Arctic labs and became Killer Frost. I was lucky that she felt the same and we started our lives together and had Natalie. The two of them were my whole world. It's not funny at all how your world can be shattered in one moment, losing Caitlin was almost it for me. Thank god for Natalie, my poor baby girl who hasn't stopped having nightmares since that day, five months ago. I hate that she had to watch Cait, you know. I just pray that Natalie is all right, I can't lose my scarlet angel, I just can't.

After finishing up in the shower, I stumbled out and held onto the wall for support as a rush of new memories hit me. Natalie's okay, my baby girl is alive and well. Relief rushed through me, I know where she is. 2015. I'm coming for you, no matter what it takes.

* _Barry's POV...2015_ *

After dropping Cisco off at STAR Labs, Caitlin, Natalie and I made our way to Caitlin's apartment to et all the stuff she would need. We'd have to buy some clothes for Natalie but we'd do that tomorrow. Everything was going smoothly so far but Iris was suspicious and I don't want to risk Natalie disappearing so we'll have to be more careful. Come to think of it Natalie looked really uncomfortable around Iris, I wonder whats going on there.

"Natalie?" I asked shaking her gently to wake her up, Caitlin gave me a questioningly look and I gave her a reassuring smile. Natalie stirred then opened her green eyes tiredly to look up at me.

"Yes, Daddy" she answered blinking up at me. I immediately felt guilty for waking her up , I know how tired she is but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why'd you look so uncomfortable around Iris?", Her eyes widened at the question and she sat up.

"Miss. Iris doesn't like me" She mumbled biting her lower lip. Great, now I've done it. Father of the year here. Caitlin gave me an accusing look, I shrugged back at her then turned my attention back to our daughter.

"What do you mean? Who couldn't like you?" I asked teasingly earning a giggle from the girl in question.

"All my life she has been cold to me, you and Mommy. You always said that it isn't me because no one could not love me but...I really shouldn't say anymore" I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side.

"Well, I'm right. No one could not love you, you are too adorable for that" I whispered kissing the top of her head. I smiled at Caitlin in the rearview mirror and she winked at me. I felt that flutter in my chest and smiled goofily. The rest of the ride was quiet except for Natalie's mumbling in her sleep. When we arrived, I gently shook her, it seemed I did at a good time because she had begun to whimper like she did earlier when she had the nightmare. She must have them a lot.

"Mommy, will you hold me?" Natalie asked when we were all out of the car. Cait and I exchanged a look then she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sweetie. Come here" Natalie hurriedly held onto Caitlin and we both knew she'd had another nightmare. I quickly flashed all three of us up to Caitlin's apartment and opened the door.

"I'll just need my clothes and some things for work" Caitlin said rubbing Natalie's back as we walked into her bedroom. I smiled gently at my girls and kissed Cait's forehead and our daughters head.

"Let me get the clothes for you. Do you have a suitcase?" I asked as Natalie finally poked her head out of Caitlin's hair. When you put the two of them next to each other is obvious that their related. We'll have to be careful with having all three of us standing together, that would be hard to explain. Although, I found myself not caring what people thought about the situation. We'll just stick with the story and hope Iris doesn't get any more suspicious.

"It's in the closet, on the top shelf" She replied then looked down at Natalie, "You okay, baby girl?". Natalie nodded and started to play with Caitlin's hair. i smiled at the scene then flashed all of her clothes in her closet and dresser into the suitcase, making sure everything was folded nicely.

"All done. You just need your laptop and doctory stuff now right?" Caitlin and Natalie giggled.

"Yes, just my doctory stuff. My laptop is at STAR Labs" Cait said smiling up at me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Natalie said giving an adorably cute smile to Caitlin.

"I'll go put this in the car then make you some food while your Mommy finishes packing" I said kneeling down in front of my girls who were sitting on Caitlin's bed. Natalie giggled when I booped her nose, every time I hear her giggle or see her smile I just feel happy. I guess being a dad is really rewarding. My eyes traveled up to Cait's and we shared a happy expression. I leaned up and kissed her quickly and sweetly.

"I love you both, now get moving" I teased earning more giggles from Natalie as Cait began to tickle her.

'I love you too' Caitlin mouthed to me and a goofy smile came back to my face. 20 minutes later, we were all on our way to Joe and I's house with Natalie happily munching on another PB&J, I swear the kids obsessed with them. Caitlin was driving again with me upfront and Natalie munching away in the back seat, perfectly content.

"I think we are going to be good at this" I mumbled to Caitlin bringing our intertwined hands to my face to kiss her hand. She blushed and squeezed my hand back.

"I do too"

 **I just keep leaving off on fluff don't I? Well don't expect all fluff the next chapter, there is going to be some drama. Let me know if you want to see some angsty future Barry. Also, there was a video made for Scarlet Angels on youtube and I want you all to go watch it and subscribe to her because she might make more inspired by this story if you tell her you want that! Her name on youtube is ElenaKorProdz. If you do go watch it, I will love you forever. Peace out girl scouts. Oh, thanks for reading! Leave me your thoughts:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back guys! First off, shoutouts to reviewers:**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **Guest**

 **CheeseTheMouse (Guest)- aw, thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **12Popcorn34 (Guest)- I'm glad you like the story! I will have more future Barry, thanks for the input and for reviewing!**

 **Guest**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Raquel (Guest)- She posted the full video and I love it! She told me she would do more if people requested it, so go request them please! Show snowbarry is hurting my heart rn. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **nigtwing350**

 **Kangaroo 02 (Guest)- Maybe, maybe not. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Lolly (Guest)- There are more Cait and Nat moments coming soon, in her future, Nat, has gotten used to it just being her and her dad since her mom is gone. She doesn't really know how to act now that she's just gotten over her death. It's all very confusing for a five year old but there relationship will grow, I promise! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **SodapopLover4524**

 **ramen-luver101**

 **v (Guest)**

 **brico4899**

 **FaberryBRA**

 **zackhalifa420**

 **sophie (Guest)- Maybe, I really want to focus on the snowbarry family dynamic! I'll think about it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **guest (Guest)- Now I want a gooey chocolate cookie chip...thanks for making me crave unhealthy things and for reviewing:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash, only Nat Allen and the plot.**

* _Natalie's POV_ *

It's weird to see Mommy again, I'm happy to see her but it's a little confusing. The only place I'd ever see Mommy was when I went to sleep at night or look inside my necklace. As I sat on Granpda Joe's couch watching Mommy and Daddy talk with him, I couldn't help but look around. After Mommy died, Daddy and I moved in with Grandpa Joe. It doesn't look any different besides the pictures on the mantle. There used to be or will be a picture of Mommy and Daddy on their wedding day, Grandpa Joe and I, some of Miss. Iris and lots of others. I wanna go back to my time, seeing Mommy alive is hurting my heart and I want so badly to tell her how to avoid dying but I can't. I could input my opinion on things but I can't stop staring at Mommy. Maybe I should just enjoy my time with her while I still can. But she isn't used to me just climbing into her lap, maybe I should ask. I don't wanna freak Mommy out. When I finally made up my mind, I tugged on Mommy's sleeve.

" yes, honey?" She asked in that sweet tone she always used with me. Hearing her speak like that almost made me forget where I really was.

"Can I sit in your lap?" I asked shyly as I fiddled with my locket. I watched as she exchanged a smile with Daddy then nodded her head. I smiled happily and crawled from the lonely cushion I'd sat before to my Mommy's comforting lap. As I snuggled into her lap, memories washed over me then crashed when I realized how warm she felt.

"Your warm" I mumbled frowning up at Mommy.

"What do you mean Natalie? She's always warm" Daddy asked, his eyes alight with amusement. My frowned deepened and I scrunched up my nose.

"No she's isn't supposed to be" I protested. Fear gripping my little heart, I don't wanna lose Mommy again.

"Natalie, are you feeling okay, baby?" Grandpa Joe asked, his eyebrows raised at me and I shook my head furiously.

"Are you feeling okay, Mommy?" I asked panic in my tone as I reached up to feel her forehead. It feels like Daddy's. It shouldn't feel like that.

"I'm fine, my temperature is normal" Mommy reassured taking my hand gently away from her forehead.

"But you are always cold at this time of year, you-" realization washed over me as I remembered that Mommy hasn't got her ice powers yet. I'm not in 2025, I need to keep my lips sealed and keep the future in the future.

"Natalie?" Daddy asked leaning towards us in concern.

"Never mind, I forgot that you weren't like that yet" I answered simply then relaxed back into Mommy's arms. Being in this house, my house, makes me feel like I'm back in my time just sitting with my family. Mommy has always been cold in temperature to me but Uncle Cisco said she wasn't always like that. I guess she isn't like that yet.

"That I wasn't cold yet?" Mommy asked looking down at me.

"Just forget I said anything" I mumbled going back to fiddling with my locket. I noticed them shrug but I knew Grandpa Joe would interrogate me later.

* _Barry's POV...2025_ *

"Cisco!" I called flashing into the cortex after my shower. He jumped from where he was sitting on the phone presumably talking to Lisa about what's going on. I'm sure she's worried about Natalie. However much we didn't really eye to eye in the beginning, Lisa became Cisco's girlfriend then wife a year ago. Things sort of fell into place after that. Natalie loves her Aunt Lisa and Uncle Leo, as wird as that would of sounded 5 years ago.

"Babe, I'll have to call you back" Cisco said hurriedly hanging up and turning to me. "What's up Bar, are you feeling okay?". I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"I know where Natalie is, Cisco. I'm starting to have new memories with Natalie in 2015" I said excitedly, I'm gonna get my daughter back. I don't know how we are going to get there but I'm sure Cisco has a solution. (A/N: Remember this is only canon up to 1x20 so none of the stuff with the singularity and Barry going back in time to save his mom happened).

"Barry, are you sure that you aren't just imagining this?" Cisco asked gently.

"What?" I croaked out. I couldn't be imagining all this, I need my daughter back. She's the only thing I have left of Caitlin, Natalie's my whole world. She has been since I was handed that little pink bundle containing my scarlet angel.

"Barry, I know you want Natalie back. Believe me, I do too but this literally just happened and I'm sure you are feeling really desperate to get her back" he said slowly,

"Cisco, I'm not just desperate and can't accept that she's gone because she isn't" I said determination in my voice, I can't fall apart yet.

"Are you sure? After Cait-" anger rose through my body and I clenched my fists.

"Don't Cisco. It's not like when she d-died" I yelled my voice cracking, " I'm not in denial. The speed force is trying to tell me where Natalie is. We aren't just connected through blood, you know that". Cisco sighed and I felt bad for snapping at him.

"I know, I just think you shouldn't get your hopes up" He said stepping towards me with his hands raised in defense. Frustration built up in my chest and I ran my hands through my head.

"You don't understand, you still have your wife. You aren't a father" I snapped, I thought he would believe me and not try to manage me. I know he misses Caitlin as much as I do but he's never lost the woman he loves and the product of that love.

"Your right, I don't understand how you are feeling right now. I hope that I never know but I just don't want you to set yourself up for more pain. I love Natalie too" He replied solemnly. Rubbing my hands over my face, I collapsed into Caitlin's old chair at the control panel. The two of us were silent for a while, my head in my hands and Cisco's hand on my shoulder, being the comfort I needed right now.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" I mumbled looking back up at my best friend, "but you have to believe that I remember Natalie being in the past with us. I'm just grasping at nothing because I can't deal with the reality of her being..." I trailed off unable to even think about my scarlet angel being dead. Cisco nodded and I knew he understood.

"Barry.." We both looked up to see Joe walking into the cortex with a sad smile on her face. I felt the tears coming back and I stood up to hug him.

"How did you know?" I asked pulling away from our hug. The tears of frustration and the emptiness resurfaced as my Dad hugged me.

"Cisco called me. Oh, Barry I'm so sorry. Is there a way to get her back?" Joe replied looking panicked himself. I know how much he loves Natalie. After Caitlin d- you know, I moved Natalie and I back into his house. Neither of us could stay in the house that held so many memories. Natalie hasn't even been to STAR Labs since the incident. I'd been debating on moving out of Central City, maybe it would've help with her nightmares. I wish that I had moved her away then she'd still be here with me.

"I think so. We know she's in 2015" I replied wiping the tears from my face swiftly. I just need my baby girl back. I watched Cisco and Joe exchanged a look then turn back to me.

"Can we get her back?" Joe questioned seeming open to the idea. Some of my confidence came back and I remembered all the talks of running back in time.

"I could run back through time" I suggested. Cisco shook his head.

"Yeah thats great and all but how are you gonna get back? Remember that Wells got stuck in the past and I doubt that you want to be stuck five years in the past".

"If you have a better idea I'm all ears but I'm going to get my daughter back, no matter what"

 **Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave me your thoughts! Until next time;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back people! First off, shoutouts to those mega awesome reviewers:**

 **AReiss215**

 **ramen-luver101**

 **Mr panda (Guest) - You will have to wait and see;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **Lolly (Guest)- Yay, I'm glad you like her POV, I love writing it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Please do, I really want to see more from her! All the videos by her are great! Thanks for the review!**

 **Daniel6**

 **nigtwing350**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **FaberryBRA**

 **TheNightstriker**

 **xan-merrick**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Izzie SilverStar**

 **Guest- I love that you love the story but please stop making me crave unhealthy foods! Thanks for reviewing tho but stop making me hungry;)**

 **Also, ElenaKorProdz put up a new Scarlet Angels inspired video and it is AMAZING! You all have to go watch it because it's beautiful and it has TWO scenes from the original story! If you spot them, leave me a reviewing or better yet comment on her video! So go check that out on YouTube and subscribe to her, she's awesome sauce;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

* _Barry's POV...2015*_

This past day with Natalie and Caitlin has been perfect. I couldn't have asked for a more adorable and intelligent daughter or a more beautiful and amazing mother for said daughter. You know when things finally click and you suddenly know what's been missing from your life, that's what I've felt ever since I heard Natalie's voice. Hearing her laugh or seeing her smile makes me feel like I could run around the world fifty times. She is quite the distraction though. Everytime I would go to call Felicity, I would get distracted by Natalie interacting with Joe or Caitlin. It's only now that Caitlin took Natalie for a bath before bed that I'm now getting to calling her. I closed the door to my bedroom that's now Cait and I's room, Natalie is going to be staying in Iris' old bedroom that is apparently her bedroom in the future. We still need to go buy Natalie some clothes but for now she's going to be sleeping in my t-shirts. After deciding what I was going to say, I dialed Felicity's number and waited.

" _Hey Barry, what's going on?"_ Felicity called happily through the phone, I smiled at the sound. I guess dating Oliver has made her a very happy woman.

"Hey, um, I was hoping you could come to Central City, like tomorrow. There is something I need your help with" I replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

 _"Okay, what's going on? Do I need to bring the Green Arrow?"_

"No it's not a need a superhero problem, it's more of a...person that needs your help blending in"

" _Alrighty then, Barry. I'll be there by lunch tomorrow. I'll see if Oliver wants to come, it is okay if he comes right_?" I thought about it so a second then nodded, it's probably best that he knows.

"Yeah, that's totally fine. Don't worry though, it's nothing bad" I reassured and I heard her pull the phone away form her ear and say something to someone, presumably Oliver.

 _"Yep, Oliver and I will be there tomorrow at 1, meet you at STAR Labs?"_

"Great, see you both then"

" _Bye Barry"_

"Bye Felicity" I hung up with a smile. Everything is going to come together just fine. We are going to get Natalie back to her time and it's all going to be okay.

"Daddy?" I looked up to see Natalie with her head poking through the door. I smiled sweetly at her and walked towards the door.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked gesturing her to come in. She smiled and I picked her up in my arms.

"Did you call Aunt Felicity?"

"Yep, she's gonna be here with Oliver Queen tomorrow", her face lit up.

"Uncle Ollie, is coming? Are they bringing Tom-" she smacked her hand over her mouth. I chuckled at her antics and inability to keep secrets from me. "I almost told you about their son", another smack sounded as her hand flew back to her tiny mouth.

"It's okay, baby girl, I assumed that they get married and have a kid together. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's probably okay as long as you don't say that to them" I soothed taking her hand away from her mouth then kissing her hand. She giggled in response and I felt my chest expand again.

"Anyway," She drew out after she finished giggling, "will you and Mommy tuck me in?". I looked up to notice Caitlin leaning on the doorway with a smile on her lips, how long has she been standing there? Probably the whole time.

"Of course" I answered then kissed her forehead then the three of us, my little family, began walking towards Natalie's temporary bedroom.

"So, do you usually get a story, a song or just tucked in?" Caitlin asked once we were all sat down on the bed. Natalie smiled shyly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, Daddy always sings me Summer Lovin" Caitlin and I exchanged a smile. We sing our song to our daughter. My heart hurt at the idea of singing the song without Caitlin one day. I can't dwell on losing her yet, maybe I can stop it and keep them both.

"Okay, if that's what my scarlet angel demands" I teased, putting the future to the back of my mind. Natalie giggled as I tickled her gently.

"Daddy, stop! Just sing me the song so I can sleep" Natalie said hiding under the covers from my tickles. Caitlin and I laughed softly then I cleared my throat.

"Ready?" I asked taking Caitlin's hand in mine, she nodded and we began.

" _Summer lovin', had me a blast_

 _Summer lovin', happened so fast_

 _Met a girl crazy for me_

 _Met a boy cute as can be_

 _Summer days drifting away_

 _To, uh oh, those summer nights"_

 **(You know the rest;))**

Once the song was over and Natalie was sleeping peacefully, Cait and I crept out of her bedroom where Joe was standing with a content smile on his face.

"You two are already great parents to that little girl. She really adores you both. I'm sorry about before caitlin, welcome to the family" Joe said warmly. Caitlin smiled.

"Thanks Joe and its okay by the way-"

"No, it wasn't. I should've seen it before but I guess the best things in life are unexpected" Joe interrupted.

"That they are" She agreed smiling at me, I intertwined our fingers and nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really glad I was struck by lightning" I said smiling widely at two of the three most important people in my life.

"Well, I'll let you two get some sleep. I'm sure that girl will be up bright and early" Joe joked.

"Oh yeah, I have to be at the CCPD at 8" I grumbled, not that I didn't love work but I wanted to spend some time with Natalie.

"I have a meeting with Mercury Labs from 8-11am" Caitlin cursed.

"I'll watch Natalie in the morning, it is technically my day off and I'd really love to spend time with her for awhile" joe offered, Caitlin and I exchanged a nod of agreement and turned to Joe.

"Sure, just keep Iris from asking her questions if you can. Natalie is a really bad liar and apparently future Iris and I had a big falling out ending in Iris hating Cait and Natalie" Joe looked surprised but nodded.

"Did Natalie say why?" Joe asked, I shrugged.

"No but she did say that we told her it wasn't her fault, it was ours" Caitlin replied, Joe's eyebrows furrowed and I could see him storing the information for later, probably to ask Natalie about later.

"Well, I'll let you guys get some sleep" He said after a short pause.

"Night Joe" Caitlin said hugging him then giving me a look before walking towards our bedroom. I smiled as she walked away and turned back to Joe.

"Now I don't want to be hearing any noises or other riff raff" He joked, I chuckled and shook my head.

"I can guarantee that, for now" I added with a wink and pulled him in for a short hug, "Goodnight, Joe".

"Night Barry. Sleep well" I gave him another smile then began to walk towards my room where my future wife was waiting.

 _*3 hours later*_

I shots up at the sound of crying and screaming, what the hell is going on? I turned to look at Caitlin who was awake with wide eyes as well.

"Natalie" we whispered at the same time and I flashed to her bedroom. She was tossing and turning screaming, "No, stop. Please stop hurting my Mommy. Daddy help".

"Shh, Natalie it's okay. I'm here" I soothed gently shaking her awake. Her green eyes opened and she cuddled into my arms quickly. I held her to my chest as she cried, rubbing circles on her back. I looked over her shoulder to see Caitlin and Joe in the doorway both looking concerned and a little panicked. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'm not going to let anything happen to you". Her cries started to calm after what seemed like an eternity, probably the longest five minutes of my life. When Natalie pulled away to look at my face, rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of my t-shirt, I brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry Daddy" Natalie sniffled and I shook my head quickly.

"Don't you ever apologize for this. This isn't your fault. I'm just happy that you're okay. Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked gently combing my hand over her head. She shook her head.

"No, I want Mommy to be alive" she confessed, starting to cry some more.

"I'm right here, Natalie, it's okay baby girl" Caitlin said sitting on the bed next to us, "no one is taking me away from you". Natalie lifted her face from my chest.

"2015, Mommy's still alive, I'm not born yet. That's right" Natalie mumbled putting her little hand on Caitlin's cheek, "not cold yet". Joe looked further confused at the door and I gestured that I would explain later.

"Please don't cry, baby girl" Caitlin pleaded, tears in her own eyes, "I'm right here. Now come on, why don't you sleep with Daddy and I tonight?". Natalie nodded then climbed into Caitlin's arms. I could see her little body shaking as she held on to Caitlin. Damn, these nightmares she has are intense. How the hell did Caitlin die? Who in the world would hurt a little girl so much?

"Daddy, aren't you coming?" Natalie asked apparently already at the doorway in Caitlin's arms. I gave her a reassuring smile an nodded.

"Yep" I replied getting up to kiss her forehead, the anger in my gut drifting away as I looked at Natalie's big green eyes staring at me.

* _The next day...Joe's POV*_

"Remember to feed her every 2 hours or she'll pass out" Caitlin reminded me as her and Barry were walking out the door. I looked over at my granddaughter who was happily munching away at the pancakes I made her, it was like last night never

happened.

"I know, Caitlin, you've told me three times" I laughed ushering them outside, "everyhting is going to be fine. I'll see you guys at the CCPD at 10"

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy" Natalie yelled flashing into Caitlin's arms then to Barrys to hug them then flashing back into the kitchen.

"Bye Natalie. Have fun and stay with Grandpa Joe" Barry called to the kitchen.

"Okay, bye" Caitlin said pulling Barry out the door. Once it closed I turned and walked back to the kitchen where Natalie was sipping on the hot chocolate Barty made earlier.

"So, Natalie, we need to talk" I said leaning on the counter. She giggled and set down her cup.

"I wondered when you'd get to the interrogation"

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Leave me your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! First off, shoutouts to those mega awesome sauce reviewers:**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **ramen-luver101**

 **Izzie SilverStar**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Thanks, I'm happy you are enjoying it! This story will defiantly have some different twists and turns than the original. Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **Daniel6**

 **Mr panda (Guest)- Hey, when you wait it makes the chapter all the more worth it when you get it;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Denisse W.H.D**

 **Lolly (Guest)-Maybe, I'm not really sure yet! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **AReiss215**

 **phuong1317**

 **FaberryBRA**

 **TheNightstriker**

 **v (Guest)**

 **Guest-Dint worry it's not the end. There is more to come don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **RedQ**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **xan-merrick**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **June (Guest)-Don't worry Henry will make an appearance! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **nigtwing350**

 **justread14**

 **NatalieS-246 (Guest)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I do own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

* _Joe's POV*_

"I wondered when you'd get to the interrogation" Natalie giggled leaning forward expectantly.

"How'd you know?" I asked surprised that she already knew what was up.

"You always ask me questions about something thats going on because I usually have the scoop, being a kid genius and all. Plus, you always makes pancakes when you want info from me because they are my favorite breakfast".

"Huh, I guess you know me better than I know you". Natalie shrugged and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"That's only natural, seeing as I grew up with you around and you only just met me yesterday. I'm not in the 3rd grade at 5 years old for nothing" She stated with a wink. Oh my goodness, she is the daughter of Barry and Caitlin. She leaned forward and pushed my open mouth closed with a giggle.

"Now, what did you want to ask Grandpa Joe?", I shook my head with a smile and leaned forward myself.

"What did you mean last night about Caitlin not being cold yet?" I asked, Natalie sighed as if she expected this question but didn't want to answer it or isn't allowed.

"It's part of top secret future stuff, it's part of the reason my skin is so cold. If I start to feel warm take me to STAR Labs right away" She informed.

"Fair enough, why don't you get along with Iris?", Natalie shrugged and looked down beginning to play with her locket.

"I'm not really sure. Ever since I was a baby she's been cold to us. Daddy said it was something he did but he wouldn't change what he did for the world because he has me because of it", I could tell she was being sincere by her tone of voice and that the subject made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, this is all just so...so strange" I said pushing an auburn curl out of her face, must've gotten the color from Nora. Natalie smiled then shrugged lightly.

"No biggie, Grandpa Joe. You don't know me yet and I know how weird all of this is but I'm a five year old who lost her Mommy five months ago and is now seeing her again and not just in my nightmares. Think of how weird this is for me too", I realized how right she was. When she goes back to the future, she will have to deal with this loss of her mother all over again, if she even makes it back.

"You know what? You are completely right. I'm sorry for being blind to how all of this is for you" I replied honestly. Natalie shook her head with a smile.

"Theres nothing to forgive, Grandpa Joe", I held my arms open and she crawled across the table to give me a hug, a giggle leaving her lips as I squeezed her. I felt something hard on my chest and remembered her locket.

"Natalie?" I asked, she turned her big green eyes up to me expectantly in questions, "Can I see your locket?"

"Sure" She replied taking it off and handing it to me. The locket was simple enough, about the size of a sea shell, a bronze color and Barry's Flash emblem on top with little snowflakes around it. Snowflakes like Caitlin's last name, Snow. I grinned and opened the tiny necklace up. Inside was a picture of Barry and Caitlin holding Natalie who had to be only two or three here.

"It's beautiful. Did Barry give this to you?" I asked handing the bronze locket back to my granddaughter. She smiled sadly and stared at the picture.

"No, it was Mommy's before she was taken away. Daddy and I got it for her for Mother's Day when I was three" Natalie mumbled running her little fingers over the picture. My heart went out to the kid in my lap.

"I'm sorry Natalie", her big green eyes turned to me and she shook her head, a smile replacing the broken look on her face, placing the locket back around her neck. Barry used to do that all the time as a kid when things got hard for him, the smile you fake to play the part. She has so much of Barry in her.

"Don't be sorry Grandpa, it hasn't happened yet. Besides, I've got you all here with me right now so I better enjoy it, right?" She giggled and I shook my head.

"Are you sure you are only five years old?" I teased, kinda amazed at how mature she was for someone so young but tragedy does that to you.

"You always say I'm an old soul in a little body, or you will" Natalie giggled.

"Well, we better get you ready to go, I need to get to the station. All finished eating?" I asked standing up and placing her on the counter. Natalie held up a finger then flashed to her old seat to grab the cup of hot chocolate that was probably a little cold now. She gulped the rest of it down then put it back down with a grin.

"I am now" I shook my head at her antics and picked up the dishes.

"Then go take a bath, do you need help?"

"Nope, genius remember?" She quipped back and theres the Caitlin in her.

"Well, then go get yourself a bath" I replied with a grin. She giggled in response and flashed up the stairs. I shook my head in amusement and started cleaning up the kitchen. After cleaning up the kitchen then getting myself changed into the standard suit I wear to work and making sure Natalie was getting herself ready. She put on another sweater that was blue this time and black leggings with little brown boots. How Barry picked out that outfit, I don't know.

"Ready to go?" I questioned the auburn haired girl as she ran a comb through her damp curls.

"Yep! Are we going to the CCPD now?" I nodded. Looking at Natalie's wet hair, I knew she would be cold so I grabbed one of the beanies I have and plopped it on her head with a white scarf that Caitlin left on the coat rack last night.

"There now you are all toasty warm" I said when she looked at me in amusement. She giggled then her face turned serious and she leaned up to hug me.

"Thanks Grandpa Joe" I felt my heart warm as I held my granddaughter in my arms and pulled her closer. Her skin was cold but the touch made my heart feel warm. We pulled apart after a few minutes and I realized how attached I had become to this little girl in such a small amount of time. Being a father has been rewarding and I can tell that being a grandfather will be just the same.

"Anytime, baby girl. Now let's get to the station" I replied picking her up and heading out the door.

* _Natalie's POV*_

After Grandpa Joe helped me out of the car, we walked inside the CCPD. I hoped to see his partner again, the blonde guy with the pretty blue eyes, I think don't remember his name though. He reminds me of Tommy Queen with those blue eyes. I miss Tommy a lot. He's my best friend, even though we don't see each other all the time, he's the one friend I've never had to hide who I am from and he can keep up in conversation. It's easier I guess because he's 7 so he's more mature than the other 5 year old I know and we are in the same grade. Daddy will be at the CCPD too but I won't be able to see him right away, at least thats what Grandpa Joe said, maybe I'll sneak up to the lab without them noticing me.

"Joe!" My head turned to see Captain Singh, the guy who was captain before Grandpa Joe, he had just transferred to Coast City right before my 5th birthday. "You got another case, I left it on your desk. Thawne will catch you up to speed".

"Alright, thanks Cap. Also, this Natalie and I'm just going to be watching her till Dr. Snow, her Aunt comes to get her this morning" Joe said picking me up so the Captain could see me. I waved enthusiastically at him and smiled big.

"Hi Captain Singh" I called, I noticed the other detectives looking at me with smiles on their faces. Wow, the ones that still work there 10 years from now look so young and I don't recognize all of them. Oh look Detective Blue Eyes is here sitting at Grandpa Joe's old desk or his current desk. Time travel is so confusing.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Miss. Natalie. Dr. Snow is your Aunt?" I turned my gaze back to the Captain and nodded. I'm usually a really bad liar so i hope this works.

"Yep. I'm living with my Aunt Caitlin till Daddy gets out of the hospital" I lied with a smile, I hate lying. We had gone over the story to tell people last night at dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that young lady. I hope you have a nice time with your Aunt though" He said with a sincere smile on his face. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Thank you. See you later, Captain" I said as Grandpa Joe walked over to his desk where Detective Blue Eyes was sitting looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey Eddie, you okay?" Grandpa Joe asked setting me down on the chair beside their connected desks. I turned in my seat to stare at Detective Blue Eyes who must be Eddie Thawne. Now I remember his name, I was so wrapped around seeing my Mommy again I'd forgotten about meeting this new person. Detective Eddie Thawne looks like Daddy after fighting metahumans but it's only like 9 o'clock, I doubt he'e been fighting anyone.

"Yeah, just a rough night" He replied sounding sad, poor Mr. Thawne.

"Are you sure?" His blue eyes turned to me in surprise and I knew he had just noticed my presence.

"Hey Natalie, yeah I'm fine. How are you this morning?" Eddie asked smiling at me, I couldn't help but return that smile.

"I'm good. Gra- Mr. Joe made me pancakes this morning" I said happily, hoping he didn't notice my slip up. What they were good pancakes, even if they were a bribing tool.

"That sounds yummy. Are you going to be our partner today?" He asked leaning forward with a smile. The tension had left his shoulders, that made me happy but looking at those baby blues made me miss Tommy even more.

"No, I'm just waiting for Mo- My Aunt Caitlin to finish with a meeting" I informed then looked down at his desk to see a picture of Miss. Iris. That's right they are together right now. "Can I have a piece of paper to draw you Mr. Thawne?" I asked politely, Grandpa Joe had walked away to grab some coffee and something to be a booster seat for me.

"If you want to, I don't see why not. Also, it's just Eddie" He responded, handing me a blank sheet of paper and a pencil with a wink. I giggled and started with my drawling. Grandpa Joe brought me a pillow from the waiting room to sit on then I go to work. After doodling Mr. Thawne for a while, I was done and happy with it.

"I'm done. Do you wanna see?" I asked excitedly pulling on his sleeve that had been next to me. He laughed lightly.

"Alright, alright. Let's see this masterpiece" He teased picking up the piece of paper, in the corner of my eye I could see Grandpa Joe shaking his head in amusement at my antics. Eddie's eyes widened and he smiled like he did at Jitter's yesterday.

"This is really good, Nat" he complimented smiling at me. I blushed and sat back in my seat, happy I could make the detective feel better.

"Thank you. I just wanted to make you feel better. You looked really sad. When I'm sad, my daddy sings to me but I can't sing so I drew you a picture of you" I admitted. Eddie turned his eyes back to me with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Now, why don't you sign this at the bottom so I'll always remember who drew it for me"

"Okay" I giggled then took the pencil to sign at the bottom. I signed my full name then handed it back to him. He set the picture aside and I looked at Grandpa Joe to see him smiling at me, "What?" I asked with a giggled.

"Nothing" He said putting his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes and went back to doodling on the new piece of paper Eddie gave me. My eyes traveled to a picture of Daddy on his desk and I felt myself missing my Daddy and Mommy terribly.

"Can I go see Daddy now?" I whispered to Grandpa Joe so no one but us could hear.

"I don't see why not" He agreed then looked up at Eddie, "She wants to see the lab, I'll be right back".

"Have fun" Eddie said in reply then went back to typing on his computer. Grandpa Joe lifted me up and we walked towards the lab. When we got to the door that was sonly open a sliver Daddy was inside doing some paperwork, Grandpa Joe put me down and opened up the door. Dad's head shot up and he smiled.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed running into his open arms. I buried my head in his neck and squeezed him tight. I missed my Daddy. I just wish Mommy was here too. Not that I don't love Grandpa Joe but I missed my parents.

"Hey Natalie. Were you good for Grandpa Joe?" Daddy asked pushing some hair from my face and tucking in under my beanie.

"Of course. I just missed you Daddy" I replied with a giggle. Daddy's smile grew and he kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too, sweetheart".

"Why don't I give you two a minute?" Grandpa Joe said smiling at the door.

"Thanks Joe" Daddy said and Grandpa Joe nodded back then closed the door behind him. I snuggled back into Daddy's arms and sighed.

 **So so sorry for my absence guys. School has been crazy and I'm sick which just makes it worse. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and please leave me your thoughts! More soon, I promise:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back people! First off, shoutouts to those special people who reviewed:**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **katiearbour95**

 **Daniel6**

 **FatMac**

 **Natalie-S-24**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Raquel (Guest)- You caught that, good job! You are the first person to catch what I did there;) I love writing Eddie interacting with little Nat, I think he would be amazing with kids...wait, I write that in Snow Angels, lol. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

 **ChiBi BluEStaR**

 **Mr panda (Guest)- Yay, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I loved writing it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **FaberryBRA**

 **Izzie SilverStar**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **Yes, two chapters in a row because I feel bad about my absence! Hope you enjoy:D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I do, however, own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

 _*Barry's POV...2025*_

"Dude, you have got to get some sleep!" Cisco said walking into the treadmill room, where I had been running since Cisco had left last night. Running helps me clear my head and I can't concentrate on anything now that my scarlet angel is missing. I know that she's safe and well but I also know that her staying in the past for much longer will make it harder for her to return to 2025. I can't let things keep breaking my little girl's heart over and over again.

"I know Cisco" I mumbled steeping off and wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"We can't help Nat, if you are not at your best. I know its hard but go home and get some rest" Cisco started walking in the room and putting his hand on my shoulder" I say this with love, take a shower dude". I gave him a half smile and nodded reluctantly. He's right, I need to be in top shape to save Natalie.

"Also, I believe you about the past, I'm remembering Nat being there and so does Lisa". Now that was some good news but the longer Natalie is in the past, the more damage that could be done to the future. Natalie is a bad liar, which is my fault and she's a kid whose seeing her dead mother 5 months after watching her die. I know she already blew the secret about Caitlin being her mother but there hasn't been repercussions, yet.

"That's amazing news Cisco. I told you I wasn't just desperate", I paused remembering that he has other family stuff too, "How is Lisa and the baby, by the way?". Cisco smiled and shook his head.

"Their great but you know that we are all worried about Nat. No one blames you for being so absorbed with this. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't run back in time yet", I chuckled at that but realized I hadn't thought of that. The answer to getting her back was right in front of me.

"Cisco, thats brilliant. We need to figure out a way to run back in time to 2015" I exclaimed, feeling hope in my gut. I'm gonna save my daughter.

"Woah, Barry, I wasn't serious. Think logically about this,man, we have no idea how to do that. That was Wells' crazy talk, you only did that once and it was only back a day!" Cisco said throwing his arms in the air, showing how bad of an idea he thinks it is.

"But this is the answer Cisco. We can figure it out. I'm sure between you, Felicity and I we could figure something out. We could call Ray and Hal too"

"Hal is in another galaxy and Ray is fighting Vandal Savage in the future. Barry, go get some rest and we'll talk about it with Oliver and Felicity when they get here tonight" Cisco said grabbing my shoulders. He's right, I need to take a step back and calm down.

"Okay, yeah" I agreed letting the tension leave my body.

"Good now go home." I nodded and started to walk towards the door, "And Barry. Please, don't do anything rash, until then. Please", I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Before I could flash away my phone began to ring, probably Joe or Felicity.

"Yeah" I said answering the phone without looking at the call I.D.

" _Barry, it's Eddie. We need to talk_ ", I guess those repercussions are starting.

* _Eddie's POV...2015_ *

I let out a sigh as Joe walked away with Natalie. She's such an adorable little girl and talented but she seems like she's seen a lot of tragedy in her short life. I wonder whats happened to her, it probably has to do with her Dad being in the hospital. Where's her mother though? Whatever is going on, must be bad with the amount of sadness that is in that five year olds eyes. Thinking about her eyes, they look exactly like Barry's, I wonder if it's a consequence that she looks like both Caitlin and Barry. Now that I remember first meeting her, she was siting on Barry's lap and looked like she'd sat there many times. Something was defiantly up with them all. At least thats what Iris and I were arguing about last night. She insisted that something was up with Caitlin and Barry but who cares if they are together? I guess Iris does a little too much because she broke up with me and left the apartment last night. I need to stop thinking about the fight and get to work. My eyes traveled back to the sketch Natalie did and down to where she signed it. Natalie Nora Allen. Wait, what the hell? Either thats a huge coincidence or something is up. Time to find out. I got up holding the sketch and walked towards the lab.

"Joe" I called when I got up the stairs, he turned his head to me in question and I held up the sketch with a questioning look on my face, "What's going on?". He looked at the paper and sighed.

"I'll let Barry explain" Joe replied, like he was expecting this to happen. He pulled the door to the lab open where sure enough Barry was holding Natalie who was giggling. She's adorable. They look like father and daughter, seeing them next to each other. The two in question turned to look at us, Natalie's eyes going to the sketch and widening, while Barry just looked confused.

"What's up guys?" Barry asked casually holding Natalie on his hip. Okay, this is really weird.

"You tell me" I stated handing the sketch to Barry.

"Uh oh" Natalie mumbled, "Sorry Daddy, I wasn't thinking", I felt bad for making her upset. She looked so ashamed of herself. Daddy...okay, this is just weird.

"No, its okay baby girl. I'm sure Eddie would've figured it out eventually" Barry said soothing the girl in his arms with a kiss to the forehead. She shook her head then buried her head in his neck.

"Daddy? Barry what is going on?" I asked, needing an explanation. Barry sighed and gestured for Joe to close the door. Once the door was closed and the three of us took a seat with Natalie sitting in Barry's lap, he began to explain.

"Okay, Eddie, this is Natalie Nora Allen. She's Caitlin and I's daughter from the future. She was thrown through a vortex by some metahuman and now she's here. We are still working out how to get her back to her time". Okay, I wasn't expected that but it makes sense.

"You okay Eddie?" Joe asked leaning towards me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to wrap my head around is all" I mumbled staring at the auburn haired girl sitting across from me who was fiddling with the bronze locket around her neck. Her green eyes looked up at me and I gave her a smile. She blushed but didn't break eye contact with me. Such a cutie, I'll give Barry that. Him and caitlin make one good looking kid.

"I'm sorry for blowing the secret. I can't lie to people I trust and Eddie just reminds me of my best friend" Natalie said her voice dripping with honestly as she stared into my eyes. I felt like she was looking into my very soul, a little unsettling but I trust the five year old. It actually reminds me of Caitlin.

"Whose your best friend?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Barry and Joe looked down at her in question too. Natalie smiled and stopped fiddling with her locket.

"His name is Tommy. You have the same blue eyes as he does and he looks at me like that. I like that look, it makes me feel happy" She replied her cheeks red. Barry raised his eyebrows in amusement. I'd imagine lots of people look at her like that, though. She's absolutely adorable and lights up a room. I can tell she's going to be a beautiful and amazing woman when she grows up.

"How old is this Tommy?" Barry asked going into protective dad mode, its a good look for him. Natalie giggled and playfully hit Barry.

"He's seven and a very good friend to me. His Daddy and Mommy are some of your closest friends", She stated jumping out of his lap to put her hands on her hips. I'm becoming more convinced that she's Caitlin's daughter every second.

"What did you do now, Barry?" Caitlin's teasing voice asked walking into the room. Speak of the devil.

"Mommy", Natalie called happily and flashed into her arms, Caitlin laughing as Nat made contact.

"Hi, baby girl" I heard Caitlin say holding the speedster in her arms.

"I take it she's a speedster like you, Barry" I stated turning my head back to Barry.

"Eddie? When did you guys tell him?" Caitlin asked seemingly just noticing me there. It wasn't said unkindly and I didn't take offense, I'd want to keep it on the DL as well.

"That was my fault, Mommy" Natalie said guiltily.

"It's okay, it's probably easier if Eddie knows anyway" Caitlin said matter of factly, "Barry, Felicity texted me and they at STAR Labs now. Ready to go?". I wonder who they are.

"Right. See you guys later" Barry said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Bye Grandpa Joe" Natalie called as they walked out, "bye Detective Blue Eyes''. I chuckled at that one and waved.

"Bye Natalie" I whispered, hoping to see the adorable speedster again soon.

* _Barry's POV...2015_ *

"So, what was up with Eddie?" Caitlin asked while we drove towards STAR Labs, Natalie was munching on a sandwich that Caitlin brought for her in the back and the two of us were sitting in the front.

"What do you mean?" I replied, did she mean why he looked like shit or the way he looked at Natalie? The latter being the one I was thinking about, Natalie said Tommy looked at her like that but she's five and way to young for anything.

"I meant that he looked pretty upset about something" Caitlin supplied her eyes never leaving the road.

"Oh, I don't know. He looked tired but I didn't really notice anything else. Why?" I asked curiously, I didn't really notice how Eddie was looking personally.

"I don't know, he seemed off and I don't think it was finding out about Natalie", I nodded. Thinking about it now, he did seem a little off when I walked in this morning.

"I'll ask Joe about it later. Natalie did you hear them say anything, she looked at me and shrugged.

"Grandpa Joe asked him and he just said he had a rough night" Natalie replied wiping jelly off her lips, "That's why I sketched him, to make him smile again. When I'm sad you sing to me, so I drew for him". I smiled at my sweetheart of a daughter. Cait and I exchanged a smile.

"Why didn't you sing to him too?" I teased, she giggled and shook her head.

"I'm really bad at singing" She giggled and Caitlin shook her head.

"Sorry, sweetie. You got that from me", all three of us laughed and then the topic moved to what Joe and Natalie did that morning up until we reached STAR Labs where a rental car was parked out front. I picked up Natalie and Caitlin and flashed to the cortex where Oliver and Felicity were standing talking to Cisco.

"Hey guys" Felicity said cheerily, Oliver gave a wave and smile but both looked at Natalie curiously.

"Glad you could come. Thanks again for coming" Caitlin said smiling at them both.

"Of course and who is this adorable little girl?" Felicity asked smiling. Natalie smiled excitedly at me then at Felicity and Oliver. I know she was restraining herself from hugging them.

"This is Natalie Nora Allen. She's Caitlin and I's daughter form the future"

 **Next up, Olicity reaction and more! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people's, welcome back! Shoutouts for the lovely reviewers:**

 **FatMac**

 **FaberryBRA**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower**

 **Roxanne Martinez**

 **Vigo Gunslinger**

 **clashofthelegends**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Of course that's okay! Thank you for asking my permission! I hope your friends enjoy the story! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **AgentAIeisa94 Marvel**

 **kimberlyAmaya (Guest)- I will be, trust me on that! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Warning: Slight Iris bashing, don't worry it's all tasteful and she will be redeemed later on. Sorry to the Iris fans but I sorta hate her guts and feel like the writers are trying to force us to ship Westallen.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Natalie Allen and the plot, not the Flash.**

* _Barry's POV_ *

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming" Felicity blurted out after a few minutes of silence. Both her and Oliver were clearly shocked.

"How, how is that possible?" Oliver asked, obviously still getting over his shock.

"Well you see" Natalie started causing us all to look at her, "I was in the park with Daddy, in the year 2025, when he showed up with another man. Daddy and him fought but the other man shot me then HE threw me through a vortex and now I'm here". Felicity and Oliver exchanged a silent conversation ending with Felicity shrugging.

"Congrats, I guess" Felicity said smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed Natalie's head.

"Thanks" I replied. Natalie nuzzled into my neck and yawned sleepily.

"Oh my god, she adorable" Felicity squealed clapping her hands together. We all chuckled and Oliver stared at her lovingly. They makes a cute couple.

"Well, whose the lucky lady?" Oliver asked in a teasing tone. I grinned and looked to Caitlin who was blushing slightly.

"Oh my god!" Felicity exclaimed hitting Oliver's shoulder excitedly, "I'm so happy for you guys. I was always rooting for you girl!". Oliver rubbed his arm but gave us a smile and wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulder

"Well don't I feel like a fifth wheel" Cisco joked from his swivel chair.

"Natalie's here" Caitlin said as we all laughed.

"What you mean, sleeping beauty over there?" He quipped back. I looked down at Natalie and she was sleeping. I smiled down at her and pushed an auburn curl away from her face.

"I'll go put her in the Med bay so she can have a nap" Caitlin said taking Natalie gently into her arms. I smiled gently at my girls then turned back to the others. They were all giving me knowing smirks.

"What?" I asked sure that a goofy smile was on my face.

"I'm so happy for you Barry" Felicity said coming forward to give me a hug. I returned the gesture with a smile. After we pulled away and Caitlin came back in, we sat down to get to work.

"Anyway, we invited you here so we can create an identity for Nat and a life for her to 'return to' when we find out how to send her back" Cisco said as Felicty took her seat at the computer.

"Well, I'm your girl. Not your girl, I'm Oliver's girl but I am the girl for the job" Felicity rambled. I definitely missed that.

"Hey, is anyone in here?" We all looked towards the door for the voice. That sounds like Iris, I groaned and stood up. She probably just got out of the elevator.

"I'll be right back, stay here. Felicity can you continue working on the profile?" Felicity nodded in response then turned back to the computer screen with Oliver glancing at us curiously. Cisco had already gone to greet Iris, so I turned to grab Caitlin's hand.

"Hey I'll go see what she wants and get her outta here. Stay with our daughter, okay?" I said emphasizing the our daughter part. This thing with Cait, is new and I'm sure she's feeling insecure about Iris and my old feelings for her. Caitlin smiled sweetly at me.

"Go on, I'll just go wake up Natalie before her nightmares start up again" she encouraged and I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and headed out to Iris. I snuck a look at Oliver to see him smiling at me with a knowing look. He nodded with a grin which I returned then went out to the cortex to see what Iris wanted.

"Hey Iris, what are you doing here?" I asked surprise in my voice as she turned to look at me with a smile.

"I was hoping we could talk" she replied and I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure, uhh" I turned to look at Cisco.

"Oh yeah, I'll just be in the other room not listening in at all" he said walking out of the room towards the cortex. I shook my head and turned back to Iris.

"What's up?" We hadn't really talked since Wells died, and she's been icy towards me ever since. She was being pretty much the same way yesterday, I wonder what happened over night to make her change her mind.

"First I just wanted to say that I've been overreacting, you were only trying to protect me. I'm sorry" I smiled, finally we were getting back to where our friendship was before all this.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for not telling you" I replied honestly, I did feel bad for keeping her out of the loop for so long. I'm sure I'll have to do more apologizing if she finds out about Natalie without me saying anything.

"No you did what you thought was right and that's all that matters Barry but that's not the only reason I'm here" I raised my eyebrows in question again.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Eddie and I broke up" my eyes widened and looked at Iris in concern. That's what Eddie was so upset about earlier.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Iris smiled and put her hand on my arm.

"I'm fine, I just realized that Eddie isn't the one I'm in love with", okay now I'm confused.

"How's Eddie?" I asked and she looked at me in shock, I backtracked, "Eddie and I do work together and we are kind of friends and he does know my secret" I said quickly. Iris just laughed at me. I frowned at her.

"Okay, then who is it your in love with?" I asked, she smiled shyly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm in love with you Barry" Iris said smiling shyly.

I stared at Iris in shock, my mouth probably handing open like in one of those comedies. When did she decide this? I'm with Caitlin now and I have no desire to be in a romantic relationship with Iris. Is this what Natalie meant by not getting along with Iris?

"Umm, I don't know what to say" I answered and I watched Iris go from all smiles to confusion.

"What? I just told you that I'm in love you with and you don't know what to say" she laughed nervously.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked feeling a little helpless and wishing I was with Caitlin.

"I want you to tell me what your feeling, that you feel the same way about me" she said hopefully. A few months ago I would've melted at that look but now all I can feel is disbelief. I could feel anger welling up in me in spite of her being my best friend.

"Iris, you expect me to believe that after I suddenly become something other than your nerdy best friend you want to be with me. You haven't talked to me in two months and suddenly you walk in here and all the sudden your in love with me." I said calmly my arms still crossed tightly. Iris looked at me in shock and anger came over her face.

"How could you say that to me, I'm your my best friend. What happened to Christmas when you told me you loved me" She exclaimed.

"I do love you Iris but as a sister. I'm in love with someone else now. My love for you was just a childish crush and I'm happy with who I'm with now" I said back calmly. Iris looked furious and I was really surprised at her reaction, she's supposed to be my best friend and all she can think about is herself, as usual.

"Who is it that is so much better than me? Is it Caitlin? You barely know her, Barry" Iris snapped crossing her arms in a huff. Okay now I'm angry, no one talks about Caitlin that way.

"Don't you ever talk about Caitlin that way. I am in love with Caitlin and she is ten times the person you will ever be Iris. Everything is always about you and what you want. I can't believe I've been so blind to see how you really are all these years. You've always played with my heart and now you've broken Eddie's too. You only started to see the real me when I became the Flash." I replied my voice rising with each sentence.

"How can you say that to me Barry?" Iris stuttered out, clearly shocked that someone called her out on all her bullshit and that that person was me.

"All right, that's enough you two" Cisco said having walked back into the room and standing between us, "Go back to your corners. Nat is sleeping back there". Dammit, she needs to get some sleep after a night of nightmares. I just wish Iris would leave.

"No offense Cisco but this really isn't any of your business" Iris snapped crossing her arms in anger.

"Why is everybody yelling?" A small voice asked from the corner, we all turned to see Natalie rubbing her eyes with Caitlin behind her.

"We are just having a small disagreement, sweetheart" I said walking towards Natalie and Caitlin who was staring at Iris warily.

"Disagreement" Iris huffed, "I thought you were my friend, Caitlin". Oh no she did not just snap at Cait in front of our daughter. Before I could retort, I felt Natalie pulling on my sleeve and shaking her head no.

"Mommy's got this" She whispered in my ear when I bent down to her level.

"Cat fight" I heard Cisco whisper excitedly, Natalie gave him an icy stare and he held his hands up in defense.

"First of all, we were never really friends. Second, Barry is the best person that I know and you spent years hurting him. The real question is how could you do that to your best friend? You waltz in here after ignoring him for two months then expect him to just fall all over you, get over yourself. Barry is the only one here that is allowed to be angry" Caitlin said after stepping towards Iris to put herself between Natalie and Iris. Iris stared at her in shock. Cisco had a grin and Natalie looked at Caitlin in complete awe and pride. I don't think I've ever wanted to ravish Caitlin as badly as I do in this moment. Which would be totally inappropriate at this moment or at any moment in front of people and before we've been together for at least a month. Caitlin had stood up for me and stopped me from saying something I know I would regret later. She's always been the one for me, I was just to blind to see it. After a few minutes of silence Iris looked at me one more time and I just looked away. I felt bad to see the tears in her eyes but I'm not bending over backwards for her anymore. This is my family, right here, my future. When I looked up Iris was gone and everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Well now that all that drama is over, can we go get some food with Uncle Ollie and Aunt Felicity?" Natalie asked pulling on my sleeve again. I kinda forgot they were here.

"Sure honey but do you think you and Uncle Cisco could give your Mommy and I a minute?" I replied moving a curl behind her ear. Natalie grinned at me and nodded.

"Of course just don't make me 5 years earlier than planned" She said with a wink. I stared at my five year old in shock as she walked back into the cortex with Cisco laughing as he followed her. I shook my head and rose up to face Caitlin whose face was probably as red as mine.

"I blame Cisco" Caitlin said shaking her head, "I'm sure he always says inappropriate things to her all the time in the future". I walked towards her and pulled into a hug.

"Thank you" I mumbled into her neck holding her tightly in my arms.

"Of course, Barry. I couldn't let her talk to you like that and especially not in front of Natalie" She replied as we pulled away. I smiled and kissed her gently and all to quick for my liking but we did have people waiting on us. When we walked back in Oliver was swinging Natalie all around while she giggled. Cisco and Felicity were watching on in amusement.

"Please don't drop her" I joked walking in with my hand intertwined with Cait's.

"So how'd the fake profile go?" Caitlin asked looking to Felicity, her blue eyes turned from Oliver playing with Natalie to Cait and she nodded.

"Good, Natalie Summers is a five year old in temporary guardianship by Caitlin Snow while her father Bart Summers is in the hospital after a car accident that put him in a coma" She confirmed.

"Awesome, now can we please go get some foooodd" Natalie said crashing into my legs with a giggle.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?" I asked letting go of Cait's hand and picking Natalie up.

"Can we get Big Belly Burger?"

"Of course. You guys hungry?" I asked looking at Felicity and Oliver. I know Caitlin and Cisco are, its lunchtime and none us have eaten since breakfast.

"Sure" Oliver replied simply as he put his arm over Felicity's shoulder.

"Then off to Big Belly Burger!' Natalie shouted pumping her fist in the air.

 **That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave me your thoughts! Thanks for reading:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back people's! You know the drill, first, shout outs to those amazing reviewers:**

 **Denisse W.H.D**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Sorry about that, I copied a big chunk of it from the original, I'll go back and fix that now! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **fanfan (Guest)- Aw, thanks you are so sweet! I'm happy to give you this story! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **FaberryBRA**

 **Roxanne Martinez**

 **Kimberly Amaya (Guest)- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **Kamikazy (Guest)- Haha, I'm glad you like it so much. I love your enthusiasm! Natalie does know the rogues but only considers Lisa her Aunt because she sees her more and knows her better. Iris and Barry will make up, not sure when yet. Thanks for the review:)**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **LostLux (Guest)- I'm glad that you feel so strongly about the story, I love it too! Thanks so much for the review and kind words! I will be finishing this story for sure;)**

 **Bea Allen (Guest)**

 **Natalie-S-246**

 **Killie159**

 **kimberlyAmaya (Guest)**

 **Sorry for my long hiatus! I was busy with exams then I traveled over the holidays but I'm home now and will be updating more regularly! Anyway, hope you all had a merry Christmas, happy new year and whatever else you may celebrate. Okay…on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Flash. I do however own Natalie Allen and the Scarlet Angel Series.**

 _*Barry's POV*_

"So little one, what can you tell me about the future. Specifically, my future?" Felicity asked leaning forward while staring intently at Natalie. All six of us were currently sitting in Big Belly Burger having lunch, Oliver and Felicity were going to head out after this seeing as they are still dealing with Damien Darhk. I'm not surprised at all that Felicity wants to interrogate Natalie on what's to come. I don't think she knows loads of details about everything, she's only five. A genius but still only a five-year-old girl.

"Don't hock Aunt Felicity" Natalie chastised popping a French fry into her mouth.

"What can I say, I'm a hocker" Felicity quipped back.

"Yes, yes she is" Oliver chimed in causing Felicity to gently whack him in the arm. I exchanged a smile with Cait and Cisco at their banter.

"You know I can't say anything about the future, no spoilers now" Natalie teased casually taking a sip of her water. Felicity put her hand over her chest and sat back.

"A doctor who reference? Wow you are my goddaughter. Please tell me I'm your godmother". Natalie giggled in response.

"I guess telling you that wouldn't hurt anything", She aid thoughtfully then turned her green eyes back to Felicity, "Yes, you are my godmother and Uncle Cisco is my godfather. If anything happens to my parents, I go to Grandpa Joe though". Felicity squealed happily and smiled widely at Oliver. It makes sense that we chose the two of them, they are the perfect people to be Natalie's godparents.

"Hear that, I'm a godmother" Felicity said proudly, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"No, you will be one in five years" Cisco corrected his mouth full of burger. Natalie and Caitlin scrunched up their noses at him. It's cute that they scrunch up their noses the exact same way. My phone ringing silenced the laughter and I gave an apologetic smile to everyone.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" I answered leaning back in my seat.

" _Hate to break up your lunch but we've got a case and it's defiantly a meta-human"_ Joe's voice replied and I groaned internally. Time to work.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Text me the address"

" _Sure thing, see you there Bar"_ I hung up the phone and looked to my right to see Natalie staring at my questioningly, actually everyone was.

"I got to go. Got a case downtown", I looked to Oliver and Felicity, "Thanks for coming and helping us out with all this".

"No problem at all. Always happy to help" Felicity replied brightly. Oliver nodded in response.

"I guess I'll see you guys next time and the three of you later" I said standing up from my chair.

"Bye Daddy" Natalie said standing up in her chair to hug me. I smiled as her tiny arms wrapped around me. God, I love this kid.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll see you back at STAR Labs okay? Listen to your mother" I insisted kissing her forehead. She giggled in response and sat back down next to Caitlin. I leaned down to kiss Caitlin's forehead then said quick goodbyes to everyone else and headed downtown.

 _*Barry's POV…2025*_

"Eddie, hey. How have you been? I take it you know Natalie is in the past" I replied, kicking myself for forgetting that Eddie interacted with her too. I haven't talked to Eddie in years, not since he transferred to Coast City after a bad fight with Iris.

" _Yeah, that's an understatement. I've been remembering things about a little girl I've never met. My memories are changing Barry"_. Okay, now that I wasn't expecting.

"What do you mean changing?"

" _I'm seeing flashes of me still living in Central City but not the Central City you live in now. I keep seeing this girl that looks exactly like Natalie but older"_

"Wait, I'm not really following" I stuttered out, my sleep deprived mind getting the best of me. I guess I should get some sleep but every time I try all I see is my little girl getting shot and falling into that damn vortex.

" _It's like I'm remembering a different life, Barry. One I've never even thought of before"_ He replied his voice sounding as confused as I was. This has just been too much, all of it. I'm still not over Caitlin's death and here I am dealing with my daughter missing.

"Look I really don't know what's going on. All I know is that my daughter was sent back to 2015 and I have to get her back".

" _I figured as much and that's why as soon as I got the memories I boarded a train to Central City. I'll be there soon. The train just arrived"_. I sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"I guess I'll see you soon then". I hung up and dialed another number.

" _Barry, I thought I told you to go home"_ Cisco snapped.

"I was about to but Eddie called me. He said that he's seeing memories of another life in Central City that isn't really Central City with an older looking Natalie"

" _What the frack? This is just getting better and better. Where is he now?"_

"On his way here. He just got off his train from Coast City" I sighed taking a seat on one of the swivel chairs.

" _Alright I'm coming back to STAR Labs. I didn't get far so be there in five. Just sit tight Barry and remember that we are going to get Nat back"_. I nodded even though he couldn't see me and hung up the phone. I should probably call Joe and update him but I don't have the energy. I rubbed my eyes and put my head in my hands. I hate just sitting here and doing nothing, I need to be running to the past to save my daughter.

"Barry?" Cisco called as he walked into the cortex. I lifted my head from my hands.

"In here, Cisco"

"Right where I left you I see" He grumbled taking a seat in the chair next to me. I shrugged and ran my hands through my hair. Cisco put his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a weak smile.

"Before you ask how I'm doing, I'm dealing. I feel so useless just sitting here twiddling my thumbs while my five-year-old daughter is stuck in the past" I admitted, the defeat evident in my tone.

"I know man, this whole thing sucks ass and I know nothing I say will be as good as having Nat back safe and sound with you but you need to have some positivity, man. We are going to get Nat back". I smiled at my friend and nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Cisco. I would be lost without you right now". He waved his hand dismissively.

"Enough of that sappy crap, how long did Eddie say he'd be?".

"Not long at all" The voice of Eddie Thawne sais walking into the cortex with a grim smile on his face. It has defiantly been awhile.

"Hey Eddie. Long time no see man. How's Coast City treating you?" Cisco asked standing up and shaking Eddie's hand.

"Could be better. Hi Cisco, you look good" Eddie replied with a kind smile. Doesn't look like he's changed much looks wise.

"Oh great besides my goddaughter being sucked into a vortex leading to the past. Married with a baby on the way" Cisco replied casually. Eddie gave him an awkward look then turned to me.

"Hey Barry" He said speaking solemnly.

"Hey"

"I'm sorry about all this. No one deserves this, especially not you", I gave him a forced smile and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Yeah about that, you said you are getting new memories. What exactly does that mean?" I asked taking a seat myself.

"It started a few days ago, I just saw a little girl calling me Detective Blue Eyes that looked like just you and Caitlin", I flinched when he said her name, "As the days passed I remembered her drawling me and seeing her with you but you didn't have a daughter at that time. Then things started getting strange" He trailed off and Cisco and I exchanged a glance.

"Weird how?" Cisco asked leaning forward.

"I've been dreaming of an older version of Natalie" Eddie finally said looking a tad bit guilty.

"Wait, what do you mean by dreaming? What's happening in the dream?" I asked not really liking where this is going.

"We are only talking but I'm usually holding her hand and we are both wearing wedding rings. I've never even met your daughter, it might not be her and this is a totally unrelated thing". What the hell is going on?

"What the freaking fracking hell is going on?" Cisco exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Me too, Cisco.

"Does she look like this?" I asked pulling out my phone and showing him a picture of Natalie that was my lock screen. Eddie glanced at the picture and nodded.

"Yea but her hair is longer and she's older. That's defiantly her", he paused and his face saddened slightly, "I really am sorry about all this Barry". I knew what he meant so I nodded.

"Okay, I have a plan", we both turned to Cisco who seemingly had calmed down, "I'm going to work on something that will help you get back to the future after you get Nat back. Barry go home and sleep. When you wake up, I should be done. Eddie, you can do whatever you want. I'll call you both when I'm finished".

"Fine but Cisco if this doesn't work by tomorrow, I'm running to the past to get her with or without a way to get back" I warned determination in my tone.

"Okay, no pressure or anything. Now shoo" Cisco relented and walked into his office to start working on plans.

"See you tomorrow, I guess" Eddie said awkwardly.

"I haven't eaten all day, well not since Natalie fell through the vortex, want to grab some food?" I asked, wanting to catch up with Eddie even though he's been dreaming about being married to my daughter.

"Sure, lead the way". I gave him a smile in return and we set off for food.

 _*Caitlin's POV*_

After finishing lunch and saying our goodbyes to Felicity and Oliver, the three of us headed back to STAR Labs. Natalie had fallen asleep on the way, again. She sure sleeps a lot, now that I think about it she doesn't sleep for more than 4 hours a night and takes 30 minute naps all day. We really need to find a way for her to sleep the whole night without those nightmares.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Natalie called from the backseat with a yawn. I smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Almost sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yeah" she mumbled yawning again, "just wondering if we could go to the pier later".

"Why the pier, Nat? Shouldn't a five-year-old want to go to the park or something?" Cisco asked turning to look at her. She looked a little uncomfortable and shrugged.

"I was shot at the park a few days ago, Uncle Cisco. Plus, I like watching the sunset and getting ice cream. Mommy and I used to do it all the time." She said with a shrug. Cisco gave me a guilty look and I shook my head at him.

"Of course we can" I answered, my heart warming at the bright smile she shot me afterwards. The rest of the car rice was filled with Cisco and Natalie having adorable conversation about kid T. V shows. When we got there I carried Natalie as she babbled on about how inaccurate the Flash show is and that he isn't with show stupid reporter who is nothing like her mom. Apparently, in the future there is a show about the legendary Flash called Adventures of the Flash: Hero of Central City. Natalie hates it.

"That silly lady has nothing to do with anything. Mommy doesn't look like that and is NOT a reporter that thinks too highly of herself. Also, they make Mommy a villain! How dare they be so stupid to do that." She continued her rant until we reached the cortex. I wasn't sure how they made me a villain, nobody knows that I work with the Flash and I don't have meta-powers.

"Jeez, Nat, it's just a show and you do know the real truth about the Flash" Cisco said trying to end her tirade on the children's show. She huffed in response and crossed her arms while leaning into my chest.

"It's the principle of it Uncle Cisco!"

"Honey, it's okay. It's just a stupid show made for the entertainment of children. I'm sure no one knows your secret". Natalie relaxed and sighed.

"Yeah, we keep all things meta on the DL but I hate how they portray people. They make Daddy sound like he takes everything way to seriously but he isn't like that at all. I don't mean to get upset at you". I kissed the back of her head.

"We don't mind. I'm glad you feel so passionately about us" I replied gently petting my hand through her hair.

"Hey guys" Barry said flashing in suddenly making all three of us jump.

"Jesus, Barry. Maybe announce yourself first!" Cisco exclaimed putting his hand over his heart.

"Sorry guys" Barry laughed in return, I shook my head at him and he winked in response.

"How was work, Daddy?" Natalie asked as Barry sat down beside us. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"It was alright, sweetie. Just a new meta is all." She perked up and grinned.

"Maybe I can help. I've met a lot of the metas you've caught!"

"How'd you meet them?" I asked with a start. Why is my daughter going near criminals?

"I helped you bring them food while they were held here until the police took them to the meta prison" She answered and I relaxed slightly.

"Okay, this meta can melt things with a touch of his or her hand in a matter of seconds"

"Did he melt his ex-wife?" Natalie asked with her finger on her chin.

"Yea" I answered slowly. Not liking that my daughter knew about a murder.

"That's Melto Man, he escaped once and tried to melt Uncle Cisco"

"Okay, do you know his real name or how we stopped him?" Barry asked his brow furrowed probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Ummm…. I don't remember is real name but he was stopped when Mommy fro-" She slapped her hand over her mouth and scrunched up her face.

"What did I do?" I asked, Barry and Cisco looked just as confused as I did.

"Uh, Mommy froze him with the cold gun. Yep, that's what she did. I'm going go to the bathroom" Natalie said obviously lying and jumped off my lap and walked hurriedly towards the bathroom.

"That was weird" Cisco mumbled

"You're telling me" Barry replied as he stood up and walked to the computer, "Anyway, I'm bringing up the security footage now". We watched as the man who couldn't be any older than 35 argue with a woman before placing his hand on her shoulder. The woman began to heat up and melt into a puddle.

"Lovely" I said with a grimace.

"Yea, that was totally grody dude. I'm gonna need to make adjustments to my suit so it'll survive this one".

"Our suit, you mean" Barry corrected with a laugh.

"Yeah, our suit. I'll call you when I'm done" Cisco quipped back putting air quotes around the word, our. Natalie walked back out of the bathroom and looked around.

"What's going on?" She asked climbing into my lap again.

"How would you like to go see my Dad?" Barry asked looking lovingly down at Natalie.

"Grandpa Henry, sure!" She said happily, "Can we, mama?"

"Of course. Let's go see Dr. Allen". Barry picked me up while I picked up Natalie.

"Ready to go" Barry asked with a grin. How he is carrying us both, I don't know but it's certainly impressive.

 _*Barry's POV…2015*_

"Yep, we used to visit Grandpa Henry a lot in the future" Natalie replied with a smile. I ignored the used to and shook my head then flashed out. We reached Iron Heights in record time and I set them down so we could all check in. After a few minutes we were sitting on benches waiting for my Dad to come meet us. He came out with a smile on his face.

"Barry" he said and I stood up to hug him.

"Hey Dad" he pulled away and looked to Caitlin.

"Doctor Snow, what a pleasant surprise" She smiled and they hugged then he looked down at Natalie.

"And who's this adorable little girl?" he asked smiling at the three of us.

"Actually Dad this is Natalie. Natalie Nora Allen. She's from the future and Caitlin and I's daughter" I said all in one breath, nerves eating me up. Dad smiled wide.

"I knew it; I knew my son would marry the lovely Doctor Snow" I widened my eyes.

"You knew?" He gave me a look.

"I knew from the moment I saw the two of you together that you were crazy for one another and to think I'd get to live to see such a beautiful granddaughter" he quipped giving Natalie a big hug who readily returned it.

"Hi Grandpa Henry" Natalie said pulling away with tears glistening in her green orbs. I could feel the tears in my eyes and Caitlin had some in hers. Dad smiled and we all sat down him now holding Natalie in his lap.

"Gosh, she looks just like you Barry" he paused winking at Caitlin, "but I can see some of her beautiful mother in her too". Caitlin and I exchanged a proud smile and I kissed her forehead.

"It's so good to see you again" Caitlin said and Dad took her hand that wasn't holding mine under the table.

"I'm glad to see and meet you all" he replied with a big smile on his face. "It's good to know that my son will be happy in the future and has found his happiness in life". I smiled wider if possible and the tears were threatening to spill over. We probably look like weirdos all of us with tears in our eyes smiling at each other.

"Natalie Nora, that's a beautiful name" Dad complimented smiling tenderly at Natalie.

"Well Mom picked it out" she replied turning her smile to Caitlin. Dad raised his eyebrows and turned to Caitlin.

"Thank you for honoring my wife" he said sincerity shining in his eyes.

"Well I haven't don't it yet" Caitlin joked and I kissed her cheek gently. God, I love her so much. The three most important people in my life sitting right here, all that was missing was Joe to make it complete.

"Now, how old are you Natalie?" Dad asked looking down at her. She held up her hand proudly.

"I'm five years old as of April" she paused, "10 years from now". The three of us laughed lightly and listened as she told my Dad stories about the future. What her school is like and her best friend Tommy. I'm glad she left out all the stuff that's happened. After a goof hour of being there, my phone rang with a text from Cisco saying he was finished.

"Time to go. It was great to see you Dad; I'll be back soon" I promised as the two of us hugged. He patted my back.

"You better be and bring back these two will ya. Seeing the three of you really made my day" he said giving hugs to Caitlin and Natalie. We said our goodbyes and flashed back to STAR Labs.

"Bye Grandpa Henry" Natalie called over Caitlin's shoulder as she carried her out. After goodbyes were over, I flashed us back to STAR Labs.

"Where did you guys go?" Cisco asked turning away from polishing my suit that didn't look any different but I'm sure is.

"We went to see Grandpa Henry!" Natalie said happily. Caitlin and I exchanged a smile and I walked towards the suit.

"Looks good no all we have to do is wait for a sighting of Melto Man" I mused watching as Natalie flashed out of Caitlin's arms onto a chair and began coloring something.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be laying low for a while" Caitlin said coming up beside me, "We should just relax for tonight and wait to find him till tomorrow". I caught her hint as she gestured towards Natalie.

"You're right" I said putting my arm around her shoulder, "we'll just relax. Natalie what do you want to do?"

"Mommy said we could go to the pier and get ice cream. Can we go?" She asked a bright smile lighting up her face.

"I think that can be arranged after dinner with Joe of course. Cisco, do you want to come?". He waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah, I'm good man. Have fun"

"You know you are always welcome Cisco" Caitlin reminded.

"I know but I've sort of got a date anyway" He admitted with a blush. Cisco Ramon blushing, he must really like this girl.

"Any one we know?" I teased.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now get out of here" Cisco replied coyly. I shook my head at him and flashed Natalie and Caitlin to the car. After having dinner with Joe, we set off again to the pier. It was nice and quiet out and the sunset was beautiful, I couldn't think of a place I'd rather be.

"Can we please get ice cream Daddy?" Natalie asked pulling on my collar from a top my shoulders where I'd placed her a couple minutes earlier.

"Sure, what flavor do you want?" I asked walking to the ice cream stand with Caitlin walking beside us with a smile on her face. Yep, this is defiantly the best. I totally see the appeal to getting married and having kids. There's nothing like being with the woman I love and the little girl that came from that love.

"Chocolate with chocolate sprinkles" Natalie answered cheerfully.

"Are you sure that's enough chocolate" Caitlin teased reaching up to tickle Natalie who giggled incessantly in response.

"Behave you two, I'm trying to order ice cream" I playfully scolded as we got to the front of the line. The teenage cashier smiled at us.

"What can I get for you guys today?" The girl asked smiling kindly.

"A medium chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, one chocolate without sprinkles and a vanilla please".

"Coming right up sir. That'll be $12.75", I handed her the cash and she got the change.

"Thanks, have a nice night" I said after she handed us the cups of ice cream.

"Your welcome and you have a beautiful family". I grinned and nodded.

"Thanks". I handed one cup up to Natalie and the other to Caitlin. We walked to a bench and I took Natalie off my shoulder before she spilled on my head.

"Thank you for bringing me to the pier and getting me ice cream" Natalie said after taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"No problem, sweetheart" Caitlin replied wiping chocolate from Natalie's nose.

"I just want you both to know that I love you lots and I wouldn't trade you guys for anything in the whole universe" Natalie spoke honestly as she stared at us. Caitlin and I exchanged a look then turned back to our daughter.

"We know but you have to know that no matter what happens your mother and I will always love you and put you before anything else", I said tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Caitlin leaned forward to wipe the tear from Natalie's cheek.

"Don't cry, baby girl. Everything's going to work itself out, I promise" Caitlin soothed. Natalie climbed into her lap and held her tightly. I placed my hand on Natalie's back and rubbed it gently.

"I don't wanna go back to the future without you" She sobbed. My heart broke for her and I could see Caitlin wanting to cry as well.

"I know, sweetie and I don't want to ever say goodbye to you" Caitlin mumbled. I didn't know what else to say, what can you say in this situation. I hate that this is happening and will happen to our family.

"Come on you two, let's head home" I suggested, they both pulled and stood up. As we were walking Caitlin holding Natalie with one arm and me holding her other hand, a man bumped into us and put his hand on Natalie's shoulder to steady himself.

"Sorry about that folks. Didn't mean to jostle your little one". We both smiled politely.

"It's fine, you have a good night" I replied a weird feeling in my stomach. The man looked familiar but I couldn't place him. I shrugged and kept on walking. Time to get the little one to bed.

 _*The Next Day…Barry's POV…...2025*_

"Alright Cisco, what do you have for me?" I asked impatiently as Joe, Eddie and I walked in. Cisco jumped up and held a watch looking thing but slightly bigger and would take up an entire wrist.

"Okay, if you put this on your wrist when you run to the past it will absorb the speed force you used and give you 1 hour in the past. It will bring back you and whatever you are holding. It will let off a five-minute warning before it will bring you back to this year" Cisco explained holding up the device proudly.

"How do you know this thing works?" Joe questioned looking skeptical.

"It does, in theory" Cisco said setting it down on the table.

"In theory works for me. It's time to get her back, now" I stated and flashed into my suit.

"Barry, are you sure you want to do this? What if this thing doesn't work and you are stuck in the past, what then?" Joe questioned grabbing my arm.

"I'm sure, Joe. Stop trying to talk me out of it" I snapped pulling my arm away, "I can't sit here a moment longer while she's in the past".

"Barr-"

"I already lost Caitlin" I shouted, "I can't lose Natalie too" I whispered the last part brokenly. Joe reluctantly nodded.

"Good luck, Barry" Eddie said and I shook his hand.

"Thanks Eddie". I gave Joe and Cisco quick hugs then strapped the device onto my wrist.

"Now remember, you can never make physical contact with your past self. The both of you will disappear and Natalie will cease to exist and so will this timeline. I'd actually avoid past you as much as possible, just to be safe."

"Thank you Cisco. I don't know what I'd do without you brother" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Cisco shrugged with a grin.

"Probably crash in burn but you know I'll always have your back. Brothers for life"

"Brothers for life. Now go get your scarlet angel", I gave them all one more smile then took off running. Time to get her back.

 **Alright, I'm finally done with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I gave you this extra long update as an apology for being so busy. Thank you for reading and please leave me your thoughts :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back young ones! First off, shout outs to those lovely enough to review:**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Yay, I'm glad you are loving the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **phuong1317**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **Natalie-S-246**

 **SHERICE (Guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I will start updating Snow Angels soon, I promise! It's just hard to fit certain things in that lots have been requested. There is so much to in the other story. Thanks for your patience and for reviewing!**

 **Fanfan**

 **Kimberly Amaya**

 **fireflower297**

 **jussy12312**

 **esthealice17**

 **Hannah1412**

 **h0neybunny16**

 **Sorry for the delay, school and the world has distracted me! I promise, I have not abandoned this story! Thanks for your patience, I'm sending you all virtual cookies** **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Flash. I do own Natalie Allen and the Scarlet Angels Series.**

 _*Caitlin's POV*_

Something felt off the next morning, Natalie was being strangely quiet but she didn't sleep at all last night. Had a nightmare about an hour into the night and stayed up coloring after tossing and turning for a while. Of course she didn't tell us this till we walked into her room to wake her up. I watched her as she tiredly ate her cereal.

"Natalie, are you sure you're okay?" Barry asked catching her head before it fell into her bowl.

"I'm fine Daddy" She mumbled. Barry looked alarmed as he put his hand to her forehead again.

"Caitlin, she's warm" He said concern lacing his tone.

"What?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead, she is warm. Natalie shouldn't be warm.

"Okay, should she not be warm?" Joe asked coming to stand next to us.

"No, she shouldn't. Natalie once told us that if she ever felt like she has a normal temperature then something is very wrong" I answered standing up and lifting Natalie into my arms.

"Where are you taking her?" Joe asked

"To STAR Labs, I need to take a look at her with my equipment" I answered grabbing my purse before walking with Barry towards my car.

"No time for cars, Cait", Barry said picking me up then turning back to Joe, "I'll call you when we know something". With a rush of wind, the three of us were in the med bay of STAR Labs.

"Barry, can you get an ice bath going then call Cisco", he nodded and flashed away. I set Natalie down on the bed and put my hand on her forehead, she's still too warm.

"Mommy" I looked down at Natalie whose little cheeks were bright red.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked gently pushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered a tear falling down her cheek. My heart ached at seeing her like this, how did this happen? We did everything right.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. You did nothing wrong" I said speaking with conviction as I took her temperature and vitals. Everything seemed normal except for her increasing temperature. It was ticking up slowly, a big jump from what it was when she first got here.

"It's supposed to be 65" Natalie spoke sitting up, "My temperature is supposed to be between 65 and 70 to be considered normal". I glanced at the screen to see 75 degrees staring back at me. If she reaches 80, she'll die. 75 is already pushing it.

"I got the bath ready and Cisco is on his way" Barry said flashing to Natalie's bedside looking down at her worriedly.

"We need to get her in it now, if she reaches 80 degrees, she will die" I said with urgency, Barry nodded and picked her up. He flashed her to the locker room and I grabbed some equipment to monitor her while she was in the bath then ran to the locker room. Barry was crouched down holding her hand and pushing her auburn hair form her face. I stood there trying to calm myself down, once I did I set Natalie up, her temperature was the same but we probably had to let the ice take its course first.

"No, Daddy it's too cold" Natalie whined opening her eyes again.

"I know, baby and I'm sorry but this is the only way to keep your temperature down" Barry soothed then kissed her forehead. We sat in silence listening to Natalie's heartbeat on the monitor, it was slow but at least her heart was still beating. I watched the numbers on her temperature, holding onto my breath until it beeped and went down to 72.

"Oh thank god" I breathed out and Barry smiled at me slightly.

"It's working, Cait its working" Barry said happily and kissed me quickly. We both laughed and smiled.

"Hey guys, I came as soon as I could. How's Nat?" Cisco said running in while breathing heavily.

"She's stable for now" I answered standing up, "Did yo- "I stopped short when I saw someone behind him.

"Lisa Snart?" Barry asked in shock, "This is who you're seeing Cisco?". My mouth fell open in shock, not that I'm that surprised that she's his girlfriend but more so that he would bring her here.

"yeah, look she was with me when you called and wanted to help", Cisco defended putting his hands up.

"Look, I come in peace" Lisa said solemnly. Barry stood up in anger.

"You told her about Natalie! How could you Cisco?" Barry yelled getting into his face.

"Look dude, I'm sorry but did you want me to lie to her?" Cisco said back.

"Yes! You were the one who said it could mess up everything if people knew! You put my daughter at risk telling Lisa Snart, do you not remember who her brother is? You are putting Natalie in danger if she tells anyone?". Barry was right and Cisco knew it by the guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry man, I wasn't thinking" Cisco mumbled, "but she wouldn't do that, she's different now"

"I've changed Barry, is that so hard to believe?" Lisa drawled taking a step forward.

"Yes," I answered coming to stand by Barry, "after all you've done to us, you expect us to trust you especially with our daughter". Lisa turned her eyes to the floor with a frown.

"I told you they weren't ready, Cisco. I'm going to head home"

"Lisa, you don't have to" Cisco stammered, grabbing her hands.

"Yes I do" She answered letting go of his hands then turned to leave, "And I won't tell anyone about Natalie".

"Okay, do we know why this happened?" Cisco asked turning back towards us.

"I don't know she was fine last night at the pier" I replied crossing my arms as I glanced down at Natalie who was shivering but sleeping soundly. I wanted to take her out and wrap her into a blanket.

"Yeah, up until…up until we ran into that guy" Barry said, a light bulb seemingly going off in his head.

"You mean the one who touched Natalie's shoulder?" I asked remembering our night on the pier. The guy had run into Barry and touched her shoulder before apologizing and walking off.

"I knew he looked familiar, it was Melto Man. God, why didn't I see it before?" Barry exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"This is not your fault, Barry" I said putting my hand on his shoulder and turning him to me, "neither of us could have known". He grimaced but pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm going to go find this guy" he pulled away and placed his hands on my face, "I love you". I smiled slightly and pecked his lips.

"I love you too. Please be careful", he grinned in response.

"I'm always careful", I snorted and released him. He kissed my forehead then walked towards the tub. Natalie's eyes opened as Barry put his hand on her cheek.

"Hi Daddy, can I get out of the bathtub now?" She croaked smiling up at him.

"Not yet honey, your temperature is still too high". Natalie scrunched her nose is reply.

"Fine, but how much longer?" She asked leaning her hand into Barry's with a yawn.

"Just a bit longer but I got to go to the station so I can catch this guy. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Natalie. Don't forget that". She glanced up at him and nodded.

"I love you too, Daddy. Be careful", Barry kissed her forehead lingering for a minute before standing up and walking past Cisco and I. I heard the whoosh of air and knew he had gone to the station to tell Joe and Eddie what was going on.

"So, what now?" Cisco asked scratching the back of his head.

"We need to refill the ice, some of its starting to melt. Would you go to the breakroom and get some more?" I asked still pretty angry at Cisco for telling Lisa about Natalie. He nodded.

"Yeah, for sure. I'll be right back" I turned back to Natalie just to be called by Cisco, "I am sorry Cait".

"I know" I replied then took a seat by Natalie again. I heard Cisco sigh then his footsteps as he walked away.

"Mommy, where'd Uncle Cisco go?" Natalie asked yawning again.

"To get more ice for the bath" I answered, laughing slightly as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Will you sing our song Mommy?" She whispered looking up at me with those big green eyes.

"Of course but remember you asked to hear me sing", Natalie giggled at that and closed her eyes to listen.

" _Summer loving had me a blast_

 _Summer loving happened so fast_

 _I met a girl crazy for me_

 _Met a boy cute as can be_

 _Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights"_

A rush of air made me stop and look around. Barry shouldn't be back so quickly. Maybe it's Cisco.

"Cisco is that you?" I called as I stood up and walked slowly to the door. The footsteps became louder as they walked towards the door, I swung it open and there was…Barry. Except it didn't look quite like the Barry that was here a few minutes ago. This Barry was in the Flash suit and had more facial hair. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Caitlin" He breathed out as his eyes found mine.

 _*Future Barry's POV*_

Once I made it through to this time period, I flashed to STAR Labs after getting new memories of where Natalie would be. The last set I got was when she was feeling warm in Joe's kitchen. Melto Man had touched her. One shot from the cold gun should fix her though. What if I see Caitlin? What am I going to do about that? She knows her future now and I've missed her so damn much. To hold her in my arms or kiss her would make everything feel better. Maybe I could get the chance to actually say goodbye to her this time. Cut it out Barry, now is not the time to get distracted, where did they take Natalie after getting to STAR Labs. The locker rooms.

"Cisco is that you?" I heard an all too familiar voice call. Caitlin. It's really her. I walked quickly to the door but stopped at the entrance, was I even ready for this. Before I could decide to run or not, it seemed that Caitlin made the choice for me and swung the door open.

"Caitlin" I breathed out, my eyes finding hers. Oh god those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. I felt like crying and laughing all at the same time as I stared at my wife. The wife that was killed 6 months ago, the wife that gave me a beautiful scarlet angel. My snow angel. My Doctor Snow-Allen. My Caitlin. Unable to hold it in anymore I pressed my lips to hers. God how I missed her lips. I felt her freeze then kiss me back, deciding it was better to end the kiss here I pulled away and just stared at her trying to memorize her face.

"You must be Barry from the future" Caitlin said her face flushed from the intensity I'd put into the kiss. Whoops, I guess I made her pretty out of it.

"Yeah, that's me. Where's my past self?" I asked still holding her face in my hands.

"With Joe, tracking down Melto Man" She answered, still in her stupor. Remembering the reason, I was here, I looked around for Natalie.

"Where's Natalie?" I pressed urgently. Caitlin seemed to snap out of it and turned around to point at the tub. Sure enough, there she was.

"Natalie" I breathed out, relief flooding through my body, all the tension leaving me as I flashed to her side. Her eyes opened and I felt the tears falling down my cheeks from the happiness of seeing my little girl.

"Daddy" she said happily and put her small hand on my cheek, "I knew you'd come for me. Don't cry Daddy". I laughed and pulled her into my arms. Natalie began to shake in my arms, softly letting a few tears go just like I was doing.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I was losing my mind without you" I confessed holding her safely in my arms. When I pulled back, I noticed the red streaks falling from her eyes. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell limp in my arms.

"Natalie!" Caitlin and I both screamed.

"Woah, what the frack man? Barry is that you, like future Barry?' Cisco said dropping the ice on the ground.

"No time to explain" Caitlin said running to the ice then ripping it open and throwing it in the tub. This won't be enough; we need the cold gun. I flashed to the weapon holding room and grabbed the gun.

"Stand back" I yelled as I flashed back. Once they both moved I shot Natalie with it and prayed to whatever God was out there that she would be okay.

 **Dun dun dun…..will Natalie survive? Will Barry and her make it back to 2025? The last few chapters are coming people. Be ready. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I apologize again for the lateness. More soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back my lovely readers! You know the drill. First, shout outs to those who reviewed:**

 **Raquel (Guest)- You will be finding out soon, my friend! Things are going to get real really soon ;-)**

 **Daniel6**

 **Dagger and cloak (Guest)- Ask and ye shall receive! Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **xan-merrick**

 **fannieherr**

 **h0neybunny16**

 **Multifangirl6**

 **Guest- I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing**

 **Dylan (Guest)- Shorter, for sure. I'm going to be wrapping this story up in 5 chapters or so. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Daniela HC**

 **Immortalman18**

 **Also, there is a new snowberry family video on ElenaKorProdz channel on youtube so go show that some love! It's really good, she's made a few and I love them sooo you all should too. Okay, I'm done now.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Flash. I do, however, own Natalie Allen and the plot.**

 _*Natalie's POV*_

As Mommy sang our song to me, I felt myself remembering the last time future Mommy sang that song to me…

( _Flashback to 2025- six months before Natalie was sent to the past)_

 _It was June 17, 2025 and Mom, Dad and Uncle Cisco's old friend Ronnie Raymond was visiting with Dr. Stein. They come by once a year to visit us and today Mr. Ronnie was helping Mommy and Daddy with a mechanical issue with something in the pipeline._

 _"Wow, Miss Nat. You have gotten so big" Mr. Ronnie marveled at me and I hugged him and then Dr. Stein._

 _"I'm five years old now! I can run almost as fast as Daddy now!" I exclaimed proudly. Daddy and Mommy laughed and Daddy ruffled my hair as he picked me up to kiss my cheek._

 _"Yep, pretty soon it's going to be hard to keep up with this little one" I scoffed._

 _"I'm not little anymore Daddy. I'm a big girl now" I insisted with a big smile, "I'm this many" I exclaimed holding my hand up to show that I am indeed five years old now._

 _"Of course, what was I thinking?" Daddy joked tickling my sides, "but you Natalie Nora will always be my little girl". I giggled and Mom kissed my cheek then Daddy's lips._

 _"Now you all can enjoy an Allen family mush fest" Uncle Cisco commented with a grin from next to Mr. Ronnie. Everyone laughed and Mom playfully punched Uncle Cisco's arm._

 _"I believe you had some devices you wanted me to look at Mr. Ramon" Dr. Stein commented with a smile. Uncle Cisco grinned and rubbed his hands together._

 _"Follow me Dr. Stein and prepare to have your mind blown" Uncle Cisco said evilly. Just like when he told the stories about the meta-humans when he babysits me. They headed towards Uncles Cisco's work room._

 _"You wanted me to look at the pipeline?" Mr. Ronnie asked turning back to my parents. Daddy nodded and while carrying me led Mommy and Mr. Ronnie to the pipeline where we keep the bad metas. Since its summer Mommy has her auburn hair like mine, I like the summers the best when Mommy's hair isn't white blonde or her eyes aren't glowing that ice blue. We got down to the pipeline and Daddy set me down so they could show Mr. Ronnie the problem. I started up a conversation with Gideon, the artificial intelligence that Daddy created when I was 3 years old. She is very nice and tells me stories about Daddy and Mommy from the past. Gideon tells me things Mommy won't let Uncle Cisco tell me, although he usually tells me anyway and says, "don't tell your mom but..."._

 _After a few minutes a weird sucking sound started and I looked up to see a vortex opening right where a few metas where being held. The vortex forced three cells to open and a man stepped out of the vortex. I'd seen pictures of him before, Daddy said that he is really dangerous and needs to be put away forever. Uncle Cisco says that he should be shot in the face, multiple times. Mommy says that Uncle Cisco shouldn't say things like that in front of me._

 _"Vortex!" Dad shouted and then ran after him when he ran away. Mommy froze two of the metas but the one Mr. Ronnie was dealing with touched him and suddenly he turned to Mommy with anger in his face. The meta who touched him ran out through the hole in the wall._

 _"You left me for a stupid speedster in spandex. I needed you Caitlin and you left me for someone else when I was still alive!" He screamed throwing Mommy into a wall._

 _"Mommy" I screamed flashing to help her up, "Mr. Ronnie, leave Mommy alone!". Mom pushed me behind her._

 _"Natalie stay behind me, stay away from Ronnie" she said urgently then turned to face Mr. Ronnie, "Don't make me hurt you Ronnie" she warned holding her hands up. I listened to my Mommy and watched as she fought him but I knew she was trying not to hurt him. Then suddenly he just pushed her into the wall and I couldn't watch anymore so I rammed as hard as I could into Mr. Ronnie and he flew backwards._

" _Natalie, what did I say?" Mommy said grabbing my shoulders, the panic evident in the voice._

" _He was going to hurt you" I insisted stomping my foot, "Nobody hurts my Mommy without getting a beating". Mommy's face softened._

" _The brat is going to pay for that!" Mr. Ronnie said getting up, looking angrier than before._

" _Over my dead body" Mommy spat her hands covering over with ice._

" _That can be arranged. I'll kill you, the brat, then the speedster homewrecker!" Mr. Ronnie threatened. What's a home wrecker? Daddy's never wrecked a home before. While Mr. Ronnie dodged icicles that Mommy threw at him, another hole opened and Daddy stumbled out with the bad man with him. The bad man started for me but Daddy was faster and grabbed me. I glanced at Mommy and Mr. Ronnie to see him reach into her chest and pull out her heart._

 _"MOMMY!" I screamed in horror as her body sagged to the ground and Mr. Ronnie dropped her heart to the ground with a resounding thud. For the first time in my life, everything was in slow motion. The bad man smirked and disappeared, Mr. Ronnie stumbled to and fell to the ground and Daddy let out a strangled cry as he fell to his knees. I struggled away from him and crawled to my mother with tears spilling down my cheeks. "Wake up, mommy. Please!" I begged crying into her hair. She didn't get up though._

 _"What have I done? Natalie I'm so sorry" Mr. Ronnie said as he fell to his knees by Mom and I. I pushed him away._

 _"Get away, you murderer!" I screamed with tears on my cheeks, "Daddy, help! Mommy isn't waking up" I screamed after Mr. Ronnie stumbled into the wall. A second later Uncle Cisco and Dr. Stein came running down the hall. They stood there frozen in shock. Daddy crawled to us and started shaking Mommy._

 _"Cait, Caitlin! Wake up, Caitlin. Please", I listened as Daddy sobbed, holding Mommy to his chest. The tears streamed down my cheeks._

 _"He killed Mommy! Mr. Ronnie tore her heart out of her chest" I cried at Uncle Cisco as he walked towards us._

" _Barry, she's gone" Uncle Cisco said putting his hand on Dad's shoulder. I watched Daddy stiffen and his body shake with anger and pain as he turned to Mr. Ronnie_

 _"Barry, I didn't mean too, I swear. I just felt so angry and I couldn't stop" Mr. Ronnie stuttered from the floor with tears on his face as he stared at Mom lying dead on the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". Dr. Stein came to stand next to Mr. Ronnie pulling him into a hug. Daddy ran a hand over his face before he turned to me, despair taking over his usual carefree features that I love so much._

 _"Oh Natalie, I'm so sorry you had to see that" He said holding me close to his chest, I grabbed onto him tightly, the sobs wracking my body. I could feel Daddy crying as he held onto me._

" _Why did this happen?" I hiccupped hysteria taking over. Daddy wiped my tears and I wiped his._

" _I don't know, baby girl" he replied honestly._

" _I want Mommy to wake up" I cried, my chest aching uncontrollably._

" _Me too, baby. I need you to go upstairs with Uncle Cisco for a while" Daddy said gently, pushing the hair out of my face._

 _"No I wanna stay with you Daddy" I protested grabbing onto him tightly._

 _"I want to stay with you too, honey but I need to take care of Mommy now. I'll be up in a few minutes, I promise" Daddy soothed wiping the tears off my cheeks but they wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes, Mommy was gone and nothing could ever fill the void inside my heart. Daddy's scream and Mommy's heart being pulled from her chest will haunt me every time I close my eyes._

I drifted off to sleep as Mommy rose from the tub to walk away. _I want my Daddy and Mommy to be alive for real._

 _*Future Barry's POV*_

"Stand back!" I yelled as I flashed back into the locker room. Once they both moved I shot Natalie with it and prayed to whatever God was out there that my scarlet angel would be okay.

"Natalie?", Caitlin mumbled walking around me towards the tub. I let the gun drop to the ground and flashed to Natalie's side before Cait could reach her.

"Come on, baby girl. Open your eyes" I pleaded picking her up and out of the tub to lay in my lap. I felt the tears filling my eyes, "Natalie" I croaked out. Caitlin sat beside us and put her hand on Natalie's cheek to wipe the blood from her face.

"Natalie, it's time to wake up now" Caitlin whispered, Natalie shifted then opened her eyes to look up at us.

"Why do you look so sad, Daddy?" Natalie asked putting her hand on my cheek. The tears spilled from my eyes as I laughed slightly.

"I'm just so happy to see you, scarlet angel", I replied my voice cracking as I pulled her into a hug. Relief flooded through my body as I held my daughter safely in my arms. The days without her were suffocating, I don't think I'm going to let her out of my sight for at least 10 years.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Natalie mumbled. Caitlin, Cisco and I laughed as I pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"And we need to change your clothes" Caitlin said, I don't think I'll get used to hearing her voice or seeing her face. It's been months since I've had either of those, since I've had my wife back. I'd just gotten used to her not being there, waking up alone and taking care of Natalie alone. Alone without her. Natalie crawled into Caitlin's lap, I knew she needed to reassure her mother that she was okay. I couldn't help but stare at the two of them, I didn't expect it to be this hard. I need to keep my mind focused on Natalie saying goodbye to everybody and getting her back home to our timeline. My head slumped to the back of the tub and I looked down at the timer, 6 hours left.

"I really don't want to ruin this family moment but this is totally cool, man" Cisco said with a huge nerdy smile on his face. I laughed lightly and stood up myself before helping Caitlin up.

"I don't really know what to say to you guys" I admitted taking Natalie after she reached for me.

"Same here" Caitlin replied crossing her arms. I knew this was going to be weird, not just seeing Caitlin but everyone.

"Wait, aren't you like stuck here?" Cisco asked in alarm. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, you see this", I held up my wrist to showcase the watch, "you made this to absorb the energy of my speed force for an hour then when my hour is up, it'll take me and whoever is touching me to the future" I explained, Natalie looked down at it questioningly.

"Only 50 minutes left, Daddy?" She asked staring at the timer that was counting down.

"That's right. In 50 minutes, you and I will be sent back to 2025" I replied pushing the hair behind her ear. Tears erupted in Natalie's eyes and she buried her face in my neck.

"I don't wanna go without Mommy" She mumbled. I glanced up Cisco, pleading to him with my eyes, he nodded and grabbed Caitlin's arm.

"We'll give you two a minute" Cisco said pulling Caitlin from the room before she could protest. I know that she is Natalie's mother but Caitlin is dead in the future and Natalie needs to get used to not seeing her anymore. We both do.

"Hey, look at me baby girl", Natalie slowly pulled away from my neck to look at me, "I want Mommy back just as much as you do but she….she's gone and we have to accept that". I know how hard this is for Natalie to understand, she's five years old for Christ's sake.

"I know but I miss her" Natalie said wiping her eyes as silent tears ran down her cheeks. I felt tears in my eyes as I wiped her tears.

"Me too, more than anything but do you know how horrible the past few days have been for me without you. For Grandpa Joe, Uncle Cisco and Aunt Lisa?", Natalie shook her head, "We have people who miss us too. You are the most important thing in the entire universe to me"

"You are too, Daddy" Natalie interjected fiercely. I smiled and held her a little tighter.

"You are my number one priority and nothing hurt more than losing you. If I leave you here, then I'm going to be all alone in the future. Do you want that?" I asked gently.

"No! Where you go, so do I" Natalie said and I knew that she wouldn't fight me anymore. I glanced down at the clock, I saw we had 45 minutes left. I heard some conversation behind the door and knew that past me was back with Joe and Eddie. Time to face this music.

"Natalie, this is very important. Are you listening?", she nodded her green eyes giving me all her attention, "Good, I need you to not leave my side for anything okay. You can hug past me and all but stay close to me. I am not losing you ever again".

"I understand, Daddy", I grinned and started towards the door.

"That's my girl" I said proudly.

"Oh and Daddy," I glanced down at her, "I missed you". My heart warmed and I kissed my little angels head.

"I missed you too, scarlet angel. Daddy loves you very much" I replied. Natalie kissed my cheek and smiled wide at me.

"I love you, Daddy. Thanks for coming for me" Natalie giggled smiling at me.

"I'll always come for you, no matter what. Nothing could ever stand between you and I", I turned back to the door, "And now it's time to face the music. This ought to be interesting"

"Yes, it ought to be" Natalie giggled leaning her head on my shoulder. _Here goes._

 **Tada! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next one will be up next weekend, I have a four-day weekend off school. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading, love you guys!**


End file.
